


Notice Me

by KillerKells202



Series: Notice Me [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, House Party, I'm Bad At Tagging, Karaoke, Senpai Notice Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Blake has a huge crush on Yang Xiao Long, the star of nearly every sport in school for three years. Problem is, Yang has no idea Blake existed until she sees her shopping but really meets her at a karaoke bar. College Alternate Universe.





	1. Bad Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second posted work. The first one I posted was not expected. This is a few part series and I will add them when I finish editing them.

Blake was at her locker pretending to grab a few books. What she was really doing, was staring at her crush from across her locker. She had the people on the football team as well as other sports circled around her. To Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long was the hottest blonde if not person on campus who lived an absolute perfect life and could do no wrong. Blake would just look on from the shadows and hope one day her crush might notice her. Who was she fooling? The quiet, shy, bookworm would never stand a chance with her. She didn't even notice her best friend close her locker. She backed up and gasped in shock.

“Ilia.” Her tone annoyed. “Don't sneak up on me like that.” She growled. “You know it makes me nervous.”

“Actually...” she rubbed a hand through her long brown hair “I've been here for a minute but you were too busy making goo goo eyes at the 'The Great Yang Xiao Long'.” She gestured with her palms out then made a rainbow with a dead pan voice. “So when are you finally going to confess?”

Blake blushed feeling uncomfortable. “I'm not.” She said sadly staring at the tile floor. “I don't stand a chance.”

“You've been crushing on her since freshman year B.” She tried to rationalize. “That was two years ago.”

“Three now.” Blake corrected sadly. “Saw her since day one of freshman year.” Making her case worse and proving Ilia's point.

Ilia continued. “Junior year is the year for fun, partying, exploring all that stuff so by senior year, you've got it all figured out.” Ilia laughed. “When are you going to believe me when I tell you that you need more confidence in yourself and you stand a better chance than anybody at this school? Anybody would be lucky to have you. Maybe even the goddess herself.”

“I wouldn't go that far. Junior year is the year that Universities look at applications, with grades, tests and exams, I don't have time for fun or exploring.” She replied flatly. The bell rang signaling the end of their conversation. “I'll see ya later.” Ilia waved off high and proud embarrassing Blake further as she just wanted to blend in. She turned around quickly putting as much space between her and Ilia as possible after their awkward conversation. She couldn't help her eyes as they traveled to the lilac blonde walking across from her. She slowed down trying not to get her attention. She focused on the ground and her cheeks burned as she was staring directly at her ass and the way her hips swayed from side to side. At that moment, she really wished she wore something other than black shorts that left little to the imagination. She tried not to imagine it and beeline getting to class as fast as possible.

She hated having Professor Oobleck first thing in the morning as he ran on nothing but caffeine and talked one thousand miles a minute. She short handed her cursive notes following most of what he was saying. Even in the back corner of the room she was able to get everything. She mentally kicked herself for thinking about ever standing a chance with her crush. She was a junior, she didn't have time for games or love interests for that matter. She put the idea out of her mind and directed her attention to how she’s always dreamed of attending Beacon Academy, and institute of the finest students and teachers and her she was, living her dream.

She was grateful when the bell rang as her forearm and was sore from note taking. She waved it a couple times and took her time heading out the door. Second period was uneventful but she was determined to stay on top of school. Now she was in third period which she loved and hated at the same time. She loved it because when Professor Port went on a ramble about how telephones had cords back in his day and you couldn't leave the area. He brought it up as a student walked and talked on the phone and ran into him. Her eyes would wander to her crush and she would day dream. She hated it because she would do exactly that. Oh the teasing Ilia would give her if she if she knew. She groaned low and short enough no one would hear and mentally kicked herself rubbing her face in her hands. She almost missed her name being called.

“Miss Belladonna, are you alright?”

It felt like the whole class nearly turned to her and she froze. “I'm fine.” She said coolly as if she wasn't have a panic attack on the inside. “Just a headache.” 

“I see...do you want me to write you a nurse slip?” He asked concerned.

“No thanks.” She waved him off letting out a sigh of relief as he carried on with his lecture. Great, now the only way Yang is going to know me is as the girl with the headache. She thought to herself. What am I doing? I don't have time for this. To keep her mind distracted, she started doodling pretending to take notes. When the bell rang, she cursed herself for what she drew. It was blocked letters of Yang then x under and Blake surrounded by a heart. Blocked letters underneath that spelling out BUMBLEBEE, BMBLB and BUMBLEBY in different fonts. What embarrassed her the most, was a honey bee pollinating a flower. The bee was Yang and the flower was her. She closed it quickly lowering her face to hide her blush as she was the last student out behind the crowd. She knew it was only her mind playing tricks on her but she imagined every student mumbling about how she claimed to have a headache. She was thankful it was lunchtime and she could put this whole ordeal behind her.

She met up with Ilia and they sat on the tables outside. Blake nibbling at her food not being much of an eater and Ilia scarfs if down. It boggles her mind how she can eat so much and be as skinny as she is.

“You need to relax.” She broke the silence, surprisingly with no food in her mouth as she talked. “How about we do karaoke tonight? A back to school thing. Unless you rather go to the back to school party this weekend?” 

“Those are the two worse ideas you've ever thought of. I hate karaoke and I hate parties. I have homework to do after school, so have fun without me.” 

“What homework?” She raised an eyebrow knowing her best friend was lying. “It's the first day back. Explain your assignments. I'll help, then we can go.”

Blake groaned knowing she was caught in a lie and tried to play it off. “I have this summer reading book I have to read and I haven't done it yet so-”

“Blake Belladonna, I know you finished you summer reading the first week of summer vacation and read them again during the last week as a refresher. It'll be fun. Wings, drinks and fun. Either that, or we go to the big after school party this weekend and you-know-who will be there.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes seeing no way out of this. “Fine.” Her voice dead. “We'll do karaoke tonight.”

“You don't do anything crazy and you're responsible, but that also means you're boring.” Blake glared at her laughing friend. Her head lunged forward when an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

“I kinda have to agree Blakey, you are really boring.” A blonde male spoke. “You read the summer books for fun, you sit in your room, read and you spend more time with dead people than living ones.”

“No one asked you Sun.” She removed his hand from her shoulder. “And don't call me that.”

“Hey” he shrugged, “thought you could use it.” He finished his banana and threw it in the grass to decompose. “So what's today's topic?”

“I'm trying to get Blake to go to karaoke tonight at Dutchman's.” She winked at Sun.

His eyes grew wide realizing she had a plan. “Karaoke? That does sound like fun. I'll be wing man. The odd one out, the lone ranger”

“Stop both of you.” She brushed them off. “Look, while I appreciate your friendship and concern-”

“Oh-” her voice climbed several octaves “don't listen now Sun, but she's going to give us the I don't want to go because I'm boring and I have books to read speech.” She challenged Blake knowing she wouldn't turn it down.

“You got that right. I'm going under that tree and taking a nap. Let me know when our boring brunette is done ranting.” He started to walk off.

“You know what? Fine!” She shouted. “I'll go to this stupid karaoke thing if you two will shut up about it.”

“Good,” Ilia smirked “all you have to do, is sing one song when I say so.”

“What!?” She was shocked angry. “That wasn't our agreement.”

“Awe, come on Blake.” Sun crossed his arms behind his head. “It's just one song. It doesn't even have to be three minutes long.”

“Not with everyone watching.” She shot back not willing to back down.

“We'll see how you feel when we get there.” Ilia smirked having a plan in motion.

“I'm not changing my mind.” She crossed her arms.

“No one said you had to.” She reassured not wanting to push her too far. “And no books.” She continued as Blake tried to protest. “No reading books on your scroll. The only reading you're allowed to do is read the lyrics of the songs and read the menu.”

“And this is why my parents tell me you'll be the death of me as you shorten my life span.” She retorted. “Can I please at least bring the most boring book I have that I can't finish?” She pleaded.

“Only if you don't find it the least bit interesting.”

“I don't.” She defended. “I know what it's about but the details included are minute and don't do the story any justice. I only dog eared the pages so I know where I left off.”

“You hear that Ilia. She dog eares the pages. Let her bring it. She'd never do that to a book unless it was boring.”

“Fine.” She let up seeing their points. “On one condition. You bring it, you do one song then we can leave.” Blake grunted trying to find a way around it. “We'll leave immediately after you sing your song.”

Blake thought about it more. “Deal. You know I can't sing well anyway.”

“You kidding me? You join that app and sing with people. You can sing. I would kill for vocals like yours. You also have to sing the song Notice Me by whoever that band is.”

“What!?” She rolled her shoulders forward with anger as she glared at the person she calls her best friend. “I don't even get to pick my own song?”

“That's the deal. I'll let you pick the second most boring book if you sing the song I chose, go with the timing I tell you, then we'll leave.”

Blake thought her options over. “Fine.” She sighed. “I still don't like being timed on it.”

Ilia reached over and hugged her. “You won't regret this Blake.” She said excited. “There will be more than one window open for you so you won't be rushed. Just pretend like you're singing in the bathroom with your hair brush.” 

“Wow. She is boring.” Sun laughed.

“Shut it guy.” She shooed him off. “You're gonna look so pretty tonight. Just a small bit of colorful eye shadow here and here with a nice outfit and perfume-”

“Whoa!” She called for a timeout. “Who said anything about makeup and dressing up? No! Absolutely not!”

“You already said you'd go so have to at least look nice.”

“I look just fine thank you.”

“Blake,” Sun's voice was soft “you're pretty, but you could look nicer.” He shot up with his normal excited voice again. “And as your friends, we love and care about you and willing to do anything for you.” He sat back down with a hand resting on her shoulder. “Let Ilia do this for you.”

She let out a long sigh. “Fine.” She eventually said. She darted up and grabbed her books escaping as the bell rang.

“See you at six. Your house.” Ilia called out. Blake turned and waved half halfheartedly acknowledging back. 

She sighed sitting in the corner of her next two classes. She silently cursed herself for agreeing with Ilia and Sun when she needed to focus on school, college, her future, she didn't have time for stupid karaoke. Out of boredom, she looks around the room silently judging her peers when she spots her. Her heart skips looking at the back of the blonde's familiar unkempt mane. She quickly jerked her head toward her notebook. This time, she was thankful it was just random drawings. Every so often she would peer from her notebook to look at her. Even when she was disinterested and yawning, to Blake, she was perfect. She knew Professor Peach's class was going to be difficult but at day one, she didn't care as life was easy right now. She was grateful the bell rang and the last two of her classes went without a hitch.

She walked back to her house which was maybe a quarter mile away; she liked the exercise. She dreaded what lied ahead as the agreement with Ilia came to her mind. She walked even slower wanting to take as long as possible to avoid the inevitable. She groaned before sliding the door open to enter. She set her bag on the bed in her room going over any homework she might've had but to her disappointment, nothing. Her mood only grew darker as she pushed the bag onto the floor laying on her pillow with her arm draped over her forehead. 

Kali came from the kitchen. “Oh Blake, I didn't hear you come in.” She walked into her room “Why the long face dear?” Her mom sat next to her on the bed.

“Ilia wants me to go sing karaoke tonight at Dutchman's. I agreed to go, if that's okay with you and dad.”

“You're in college, we can't control what you do. You're not exactly our little girl anymore. Why don't you look excited?” She stroked her raven hair.

“Your house, your rules. I only stay here as to avoid high rent. I only agreed so Ilia and Sun would stop telling me I'm boring. Universities look at transcripts from junior and the start of senior year. I can't mess this up mom.”

“You're right, but so are your friends. The worst case scenario, is that you have fun, make memories and live a little. Be a little rebellious while you can. While at the same time, caring about your grades and your future. College is the best or worse years of your life depending on what you make of it. Make it fun, have good memories, don't be reading your life away. Besides, it's just karaoke. It'll be fun. Even if you don't do as well as you wanted in a class or two, you can still get your grades up and try harder.

There was a knock and Blake groaned rolling onto her side knowing exactly who it was. Kali left to answer it while Blake sat up and pondered what her mom told her. Which wasn't much time as the two embraced in a hug.

“How was the first day?” They laughed asking at the same time. “You first.” They said again.

Ilia talked first. “It was long, boring and tedious. The first day of school should be the day we all skip. How was yours? Did you talk to tall, blonde and brute?”

“Shut up.” Blake blushed and threw her pillow at her playfully which she caught. “She's muscular, not brutish.” She sparked Ilia's curiosity with her defense. “Why are you here so early anyway?” She changed the subject.

“I'm excited and I can't wait!" With great enthusiasm.

“Yes.” She sighed lowering her head. “As long as we're back before ten.”

“That's perfect!” She said excitedly earning a glare in return. “Blake, it's okay. Just for an hour or so then we'll leave. We'll get there at eight, you do your song a little after nine then we go.”

“So why so early then?” Blake asked and caught Ilia's attention.

“So we can go shopping and find you the perfect outfit to match your make up.” Blake bent over groaning as she sat on the bed. “Ah ah ah.” She warned. “No complaints. Tonight is about fun.” She grabbed her wrists bringing her up from the bed and rushing to the door with nothing but protests.

“Have fun girls.” Kali called out.

“We will Miss. Belladonna.” Ilia called hauling Blake out door. Now that she was outside in polite society, Blake stopped protesting as not to draw attention to herself and walked beside Ilia until they reached the department store. “Let's see...we want something sexy, yet reserved.” She picked through some shirts. “Boom! This is perfect.” She held up a black short sleeve shirt that would show her stomach with straps cut to show skin leading to the neck.”

“And pray tell how that's reserved?” Blake folded her arms sending her famous glare. “It shows up my stomach which I am very self conscious of and leaves little to imagine my breast size and shows off my neck.”

“Fine.” She set it back on the rack. “Another day then. You wear a shirt that shows off your flat stomach.”

“Another day never.” She retorted with an eye roll. “And it's very little. How about this?” She held up a black and red outfit that looked like old fashioned looking school uniforms.

“Put that back before someone sees you with it.” She put a hand to her forehead. “You do need my help. How about this one?” It was a white V-neck with three quarter sleeves with a black hem cutting across. “It would reserve most of you while cutting off just past your hourglass figure.”

Blake hid her blush at the compliment. “Sure.” Her voice dead pan with an eye roll.

They traveled to the pants section. Ilia held up a black skirt that would come mid thigh. “This?”

“That leaves little to the imagination. I'm not trying to put myself out there like that.” She fiddled and found some blue jeans. “These?” She had a black belt to match.

“Blue jeans, really?” She looked at her friend with such questions. “How more boring could you get? Now this, this is perfect.” She showed denim black pants and picked out a black belt to match.

“Something reserved, finally.”

“And it's not boring or ordinary.” Blake glared at the back of her head. In the blurriness ahead, she saw bright yellow catch her. She gasped with wide eyes and hid in some of the racks. Ilia turned around and realized she lost sight of her.

“Blake?” She called out with a question. “Blake?” She called out stretching her name out. She head a nearby sh and laughed when she found her hiding. “What are you doing down there?”

“Sh.” She hissed through her teeth.

Ilia looked around, saw the problem and sighed. “She's not going to notice you if you hide. Look, here's what you do, you act like you're looking at something on a nearby shelf and feign interest. She's a fighting type so she'll go for the bait. If she talks to you, count three seconds before responding. If she asks for your name, pretend you have to go and walk around the isles. If she approaches and talks to me, she's interested in you.”

“How do you know so much?” She got up from inside a clothing rack and pretended to shift through pants as Yang and someone younger approached.

“Hey.” Yang called out to the girls walking over to the. Blake played it cool and pretended to look at jeans. “You're Ilia Amitola, right? I know you from school?”

“Yeah.” She feigned excitement so she would go for Blake. “And you're the famous Yang Xiao Long. Star of the basketball, softball, football team and almost every sport.”

“This is Ruby.” She pointed to the excited girl zipping from rack to rack. “She's my sister. Just started school and wants a new wardrobe.” She tilted her head and saw Blake behind her paying no interest.

“Oh.” Ilia pretending she didn't notice Yang taking interest. “This is my friend Blake. She also goes to our school.”

“Nice to meet you.” The blonde said.

Blake turns around to hide her blush as she searches for pants. She waits the three seconds and responds. “Hi.” She said like she wasn't interested. Ilia was impressed.

“Maybe I'll see you two around.” She stayed to listen to Blake acknowledge her. Ilia did right away with a happy wave.

“Sure, whatever.” Her voice dead pan and her unseen eye roll helped keep her cool.

Yang took off after Ruby helping her in the skirt section. She waited 'till she was out of ear shot before speaking. “That was perfect!” Ilia hugged her from behind. “You definitely have her interest. She's going to be looking for you at school now. All you have to do, is avoid her as much as possible so she'll chase you. That means, no more getting to class early, you're going to wait for the late bell before entering. At least with your classes with her.”

“Are you sure?” Blake was unsure of herself. “She walked away mighty fast.”

“That's because she wants this to last. She likes the chase. You can't let her win,” her eyes narrowed “yet. This is the part of flirting they don't talk about too much.”

“Flirting!” She reddened in surprise. “I can't flirt. I make it awkward.”

“Before you do, just walk away. If there is an silence starting to grow, walk away. Suddenly, quickly, without reason and make up an excuse. Refill your drink, you're getting a headache around boring people. Try” she pleaded. “try not to say your family wants you home or they're worried. Say you have to give your cat her medicine or feed her or something.”

“Okay...sounds easy enough.”

“You mention curfew, you will get roped into breaking the rules and staying out later which rushes things and it leaves both of you burned with no chance to rebuild.”

“How do you know all this? I thought you tell me everything?”

“I do. I got it off shows I watch and see dating advice and stuff.”

“Why?” She questioned.

She sighed. “Don't worry about it. We gotta find you shoes to match.”

“Okay...” Blake dropped it sensing there was more but wasn't going to push.

“Okay...how about these? Black ankle boots.”

“Not with my pants. What about these?”

“Yes!” She smiled at the mid calf high black boots. What else do we need while we're here?” They both thought. “Yes!” She said excitedly taking her wrist to the accessories. “Bow? Nah. Too much. Ribbon? Maybe. Black gloves? Pick, ribbon or gloves?”

“Gloves I guess.” She wasn't entirely sure.

“Ribbon it is.” Ilia threw the gloves to the side.

They made their way to the check out counter only to see Yang and Ruby at the end. Ilia made a U-turn dragging Blake with her. “We wait until she leaves.” The pretended to occupy themselves and watched her leave with her sister. They went to the line and Blake paid for everything as her family was well off though she didn't show it.

They walked back and Blake tried on the outfits even changing her bra and underwear as Ilia suggested. She felt cool while wearing it. “Perfect fit.” She half turned.

“Turn around.” Ilia swirled her index finger and Blake slowly turned. “Has anyone ever told you, you have a nice ass.” Blake scoffed embarrassed and in disbelief. She quickly turned around hiding it. Ilia slipped hers on. A black tank top with blue jeans and a black jacket. “You'll be turning ads tonight. Come on, make up time. As pale as you are, contour and concealer aren't necessary. Your skin is porcelain.” She applied a dark red lip stick. “Bright red brings you out more and we want you reserved at least a little.” She went easy on the black eye liner making it slightly wing at the edge of her eye as well as the top and applied mascara. The at the tip used light blue eye shadow to compliment. She added a peach color for blush. “And done. You can open your eyes now.”

She slowly opened and loved the way she looked. “I love it. Just gotta add these she wrapped the ribbons around her arms and moved so Ilia could sit.

“You look beautiful.” Ilia finished her make-up quickly knowing what she was doing and covered up the freckles on her cheeks she was self conscientious of, blending it into her neck. For eye shadow, she used a pale yellow to bring out her eyes on her dark skin and a light colored brown colored lipstick. It was eight thirty when they finished.

“You look beautiful.” Kali embraced Blake. “You always have, but it really brings it out. Ilia, you did amazing” she gasped “and look at you. You two are absolute show stoppers. Knock 'em dead girls!” She said excitedly.

“Mom.” Blake groaned embarrassed. “Nobody says that anymore.”

“Well I just did.” She said in a snotty attitude. “Call me if you need anything and only one drink classic drink for the DD. Have fun girls.” Kali waved the off.

“Yes Mrs. Belladonna. Come on Blake, the night is young.” Escorting her out the door. Ilia drove her black cruise wanting, no, needing Blake to indulge a little bit. They arrived and flashed their ID's as sixteen is the legal limit but some drink younger as it discourages behavior problems later. They order wings and Ilia ordered ale and gets Blake a flavored beer. They laughed and giggled as Sun joined them later. Blake's book long forgotten. They listened to some good and not so good singers. They finished their food and the time was ten minutes after nine. “I'll be back.” She told the group. She went to the DJ panel. She looked at her watch and saw the next person was done just as a familiar figure was walking through the door. Blake had three beers not realizing how much she was drinking. “Blake, I need you to act confident right now.”

“Right.” She winked with a smile. Perfect! Ilia thought to herself.

“Alright. Give a round of applause for Blake Belladonna.”

The crowd clapped and Blake's confidence was lost. After ten seconds of coaxing from her friends, she went to the mic feeling nervous. She remembered what Ilia told her about singing in the bathroom and acting confident.

“You really think this'll work?” Sun asked.

“It better. I spent the first part of our day with doom and gloom in one person.”

The music started playing and Blake's nerves fell away looking beyond the crowd. “Here's a story of a girl. Livin' in a lonely world. A hidden note a secret crush. A little girl who talked to much. While I'm standin' in the crowd, and when you smile I check you out. But you don't even know my name, you're too busy playing games and I-want you to know. If you lose your way I won't let you go. If I cut my hair, if I change my clothes will you notice me? If I bite my lip if I say hello will you notice me? What's it gonna take for you to see? To get you to notice me?” The crowd roared and Blake was brought to reality with her nerves setting in. She walked quickly back to her table and grabbed her things ready to go.

“Play it cool.” Ilia assured her.

She felt confident and now taking her time to collect her things when she felt several taps on her shoulder. “You're not gonna leave without saying goodbye are ya?” Blake froze for a moment hearing the familiar voice. She calmed down and counted to three. She turned around to face her not responding but acknowledging her presence. “To notice you, all it took was make-up and clothes.”

“I don't need you to notice me. Now if you excuse me, I'm repelled by your type.” She held her head high. “You're not my type.”

“Oh. And what type is that?” She was curious to know.

“Jerk.” Her friends behind her laughed adding to Yang's humiliation.

“One night with me, and I'll change your mind.” She raised her eyebrows circling her. “How about a date?”

Blake counted her three seconds wanting to say yes but Ilia spoke behind her. “Like she said,” she grabbed Blake's wrist “you're not her type.” She challenged walking Blake out. She drove them all home. Someone's jealous. The blonde thought with a malicious grin. Let the chase continue ladies. I always win. Time to turn the tables. Before they could go out the door she took the mic and they all stopped hearing a song on Blake's album. Blake felt her heart stop thinking no one else on Remnant knew who this garage band was. All she could do was stare.

“You may find me just a little strange.” She head banged with the electric guitar. “I like dancing barefoot in the pouring rain. My mind is racing at the speed of light. I'll dance around you like a satellite light.” She walked around Blake with mic in hand before jumping on the stage to the beat. “I'm reckless. You're speechless. Scream, shout” the crowd joined her “I love it loud. I feel the need to stand out in the crowd. Nothing's wrong with me. Freak out, I stand my ground. Nothing in the world is gonna keep me down. Nothing's wrong with me.” 

They left after the guitar solo but before the next verse started. They were in the car on their way back. “What was that?” Blake asked in shock. “She asked me for a date and we just left! We could've stayed for the song.”

“Blake,” Sun spoke soft “it's too soon. She's gonna need to try harder that that.”

“Wait.” A thought hit her. “You two knew she would be here? You had me sing in front of her!? Did you know she knew who Zetta Bytes were?” Her mouth hung open and she started panting trying not to have a panic attack.

“No we didn't.” Ilia spoke soft. “That was a surprise to us. We got her to notice you. Now, when you see her at school tomorrow, or if your mom let's you skip school due to a hangover, ignore her like nothing happened. We need to pull a few pranks to make sure she's ready to commit before you start to give.”

“Pranks? Commit?” What are you talking about?” The alcohol rushing to her head making her feel angry. “Please explain.”

“With someone like Yang, you don't give into too quickly okay. You've got her interest and you're going to keep it that way until she tires of all the drama and decides you're not worth the trouble.

“That's too extreme. I'll at least peak her interest and when she's thinking it isn't worth it, I'll hook her again.”

“Great.” Ilia sarcastically. “How do you plan on doing that?”

“I'll be the one asking her out. Make her the less dominate, make her second guess herself.”

Ilia nodded with a smirk. “You catch on fast. But the pranks first.”

“Don't worry Blake,” Sun intervened “They're completely harmless. The first one is we're going to spray lady perfume in the area or directly on her clothes. This will turn you off and you'll for sure she is type jerk, so you talk to her friends with her noticing.”

“Or at least her sister. If you're lucky, she might play along too.” Blake laughed at the idea. “But you have to make sure she notices it or tell the sister you saw her at the karaoke bar so she'll know you talked to her. If she notices, that's even better as she will join the conversation.”

“Please, oh please, bring up Zetta Bytes as a last resort when you have nothing else to discuss. Also, only act slightly jealous if you see her flirting with Ilia. It's only to grab your attention. Pay little to no attention” Sun begged. They arrived at his place. “Thanks for the lift Ilia. I'll see ya tomorrow. Bye Blake.”

Ilia drove toward the Belladonna house. They sat in silence for a moment before Blake spoke. “Did he really mean that she would flirt with you?”

“Only to get to you. I'm not interested in her.”

“So there is a someone else? Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on someone? We share everything together-”

“Because...” she cut her off “the person I have a crush on, has a crush on someone else and they don't see me as a romantic type. That's why I watch those romantic videos. I want to get out of the friend zone I've put myself in, but everything I do, it only plunges me deeper.”

“I know you don't talk to Velvet much anymore, maybe Yuma or Trifa. Is that why?”

“It's part of it.” She sighed sadly. “If it's alright with you, I don't want to talk about this anymore.” She started laughing. “You tried so hard not to stare in shock when she preformed that song. She has nice vocal too.”

“Is there anything she isn't good at?” Blake laughed with her.

“Commitment. Joining and giving that one person everything she has.”

“Why are you and Sun so determined to help me?” She stared out the window.

“Because you're our friend and you'd do the same for us. Plus, you've been crushing on her for too long for us to just stand by and watch as you are nothing more than a shadow in her life. You deserve to play in this game instead of sitting on the sidelines watching and reading. You totally forgot your book by the way.”

“I realized it as we were almost there.” They sat in comfortable silence. Blake thanked Ilia for the ride and they shared an intimate hug. “Hey mom, I'm home.”

“There's my princess.” Her dad hugged her. “Finally living her life and keeping out of trouble.” He laughed. “Maybe a little too much fun from the smell of it.”

“It helped my nerves. I'm gonna get ready for bed. Good night.”

“Good night sweetheart. We love you.” The parents said at the same time.

“I love you guys too.” She showered getting rid of all the make-up. She typed a message slowly with her fingers. 'Thanks for tonight. You're the bestest friend someone could ask for. I'm rethinking about the party, but I'm not sure yet. Whatever you think is best. Thanks for tonight. Can you come over tomorrow and redue my make-up? -B' She received a quick response. 'Yuma is asking me for your scroll number? And I can come over tomorrow. I'll bring coffee to wake your tired ass up.' Blake responded. 'Why does he want my number?' She received a four word reply 'Why do you think?' Her heart leaped for a moment then she got another four word message. 'Tall blonde and “muscular”' Before she could correct her about her commas she got another message. 'Not yet B. Wait for her to ask you and only play around with it. Like stick it in her bag or pocket discretely. You hide in shadows, you're too good at discretion. So make it somewhat and obvious spot for her to find. Good night B, I'll see you in the morning.' Blake replied snuggling under the covers. 'Good night Ilia'. She snuggled under the covers and dreaming about a certain bombshell blonde. 


	2. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang are now to the point of flirting and taking interest in one another.

Ilia came over as promised and Blake sleepily rubbed her eyes as she smelled freshly brewed coffee from her kitchen. She had no idea how she got there rubbing more sleep from her eyes. After a few sips, she downed it and was ready to take on the day. She showed it by wooing and slamming the cup down. She downed another cup just in case. “Yang's gonna find out about you're coffee craze sooner or later.” She finished her drink and they walked back to her room. Blake dressed and Ilia applied her makeup like the night before. “Stunning.” She whispered.

“Only because of you.” They walked out the door and Ilia drove them to school. They waited in the car wasting time. They saw the buxom riding in on her motorcycle pulling a wheelie in the parking lot with her sister on her back.

“Did you know she drives a death machine?” Blake asked stunned.

“I had no idea.” Ilia watched mesmerized in shock. They waited for her to go inside before going in. “You ready?” Ilia turn to Blake.

“Not with everyone staring at me.”

“No ones staring at you, yet. I've gotta go to my locker. I'll see you in a few minutes.” Ilia walked off and Blake felt alone and self conscientious without Ilia. She was at her locker for a little bit and when Ilia didn't come by like she said, she went looking for her. And low and behold, her crush was leaned near her locker with her forearm resting against an empty one as Ilia pretended to be interested so Yang would lose interest.

“Blake, hey.” Ilia waved her over excitedly. The blonde looked over she shoulder acknowledging her but nothing more. 

“Ilia, is this jerk bothering you?” She asked her friend.

“Don't sweat it Blake. I was just being friendly and thought I'd get to know some other students. So,” she turned her attention to Ilia “what other music do you like?”

“Linkin Park, Underoath, My Chemical Romance, Senses Fail-” Ilia continued and Blake looked at her funny as Ilia didn't like any of those bands. In fact, Blake loved those groups. 

“I never pegged you as a metal head. What's your favorite Underoath song?” Yang asked and Ilia froze. She could never understand the lyrics of people screaming into the mic or why Blake enjoyed getting hearing loss.

“A Boy Blushed Red.” Blake answered for her. “Or if she's feeling really angry at the world, Giving Up Hurts The Most.” Blake responded annoyed. 

“Now you,” Yang turned her attention to Blake “I picture as a metal head. I like Paper Lung myself. Favorite Senses Fail song?”

“Easy, Calling All Cars.” She rolled her eyes. “I have to go if you don't mind.” Blake walked off toward Yang's group while she continued to find out more about Blake. They all greeted her with a wave, high five or an “Ay!” seeing what happened the night before. A couple of them were pretending to flirt with her and Yang went back to her circle sensing the flirtation.

“Easy guys, don't overwhelm her in a few minutes. Blake, this is Coco, Velvet, Yatsuhashi or Yatz, Pyrrha, Jaune, Winter, Neon, Nora, Ren and Neo. Guys, gals, this is Blake.”

“Pleasure.” She heard them all say at once. It had become a group thing to greet any newcomer.

“Oh my gosh!” She heard Nora yelled excitedly. “You have like amazing vocals! You should definitely sing!”

“Blake, what do you know about sports?” Yang asked. Changing the subject to something more comfortable for her.

“Only that brutes that fight will get injured like the brutes they are.” She stated highly. Yang nodded as there was an “Ooooo” from her group. “Easy now, the lady's right. But that's why we win every championship game!” She started low at first then her voiced picked up into a cheer and along with her and a few others who banged their fists against their chest howling.

“Animals.” She scoffed.

“Don't worry Blake.” Pyrrha said. “Some of us have class. Speaking of,” the bell rang on cue.

“See you all later.” She called out to her team. She never realized her and Blake walked the same way to first. “First impression of them?”

“Are you the alpha one and they all follow behind?” Her voice was neutral as she spoke.

Yang thought of her response. “If I had to say so.” Her arms crossed behind her head. “It's a group effort. We keep each other sane in this college of horror. But in reality, Winter is the true leader.”

She paused for the three seconds. “What do you mean?”

“What like you haven't heard about all the shit that goes down? Most of the rumors are bullshit, but the truly horrifying ones are true, but they're covered up with petty lies. You really must like being in the dark. I wouldn't blame you either. Stick around me long enough in this cat and mouse game we play, and you'll see what I mean. How about this? Will you accompany me to the party on Saturday? Not as a date, but just acquaintances. Bring your friend Ilia and whoever that guy was. If the door guys gives you trouble show them these.” She gave her thee gold colored hair ties. “They'll know what it means. Well...this is my stop. I'll see you late Blake.” She winked.

“Whatever.” She turned her head out of sight so she couldn't see her smile. She was day dreaming in class thinking about Yang and the night before and how her voice was like listening to rock angels. She woke from her stupor as the bell rand and she focused on the professor’s lecture. Keeping up because of the coffee she had. Her hand was sore but she didn't notice 'till the end of class when her muscles tensed. Second period was unamusing. She wanted to skip right to third. She wanted to see Yang again. Cat and mouse game? She thought. Maybe I should outright tell her my feelings, be rejected and move on with my heart broken life. She noticed something familiar about the teacher she didn't recognize before. He had blonde hair more sandy than Yang's. She looked at his syllabus and he was Taiyang Xiao Long. Her eyes went wide realizing this was her father. She blushed feeling so awkward meeting her dad without it being so formal. She prayed he didn't know who she was. She hoped he never would. To her delight, the bell rang and she tried to take Ilia's advice and not to rush to class to see her, but it was more of a fast walk as she took her seat. She tried to hide as the muscular female took her seat. She didn't notice her at all. It upset Blake a little but she couldn't be the one to make the first move. Port didn't call role much to her dismay as they had their seats. She listened and took notes until he started rambling about halfway through. It's a wonder how people pass this class. She thought. She looked up from her seat as she heard a whispers down below. Someone was getting Yang's attention and pointed up towards Blake's direction. She stared down into her notebook when eyes fell on her pretending to be disinterested. Yang nodded at her with a wink then pretended to pay attention to the lecture.

This was the strangest game I've played. She thought to herself. It seemed like it took forever for fifth to roll around. She daydreamed of her athlete once more and how her clothing left little to her mind to work through. It was what she liked and dislike about Yang. She sat in her corner again and Yang didn't notice her until Yatsuhashi pointed her out this time. Yang looked back with a smile and a wink that made her heart soar. She rolled her eyes in response before going back to her notebook. Blake was thankful and disappointed she hadn't made the effort to sit next to her. The bell rang and she slowly made her way out.

“Leave without saying goodbye?” A voice came from behind her. “I'm truly hurt Blake.” She held her heart pretending like she was hurt.

She waited her three seconds. “Sorry, who are you?” She feigned interest. But wanted to blush and scream like a fan girl.

“And you just met my friends this morning as I met one of yours. She's a really interesting person to talk to, doesn't blow me off either.” She smirked with a challenge. She waited three seconds again, then it turned to five then the blonde started getting nervous. “How about we do a group gathering before going to the party? Your friends, my friends, our friends?”

She waited three seconds. “There's only one woman for me, and you're not her.”

Oh rejection. This is fun. She thought to herself. “Is that woman Ilia? I've seen the way she looks at you. I'll see you around then.” She walked off. Blake wanted so badly to stop her, to say yes to the invite but she had to play the part. What was that part about Ilia? What Yang didn't know, was Blake stuck her number in her jacket pocket without her noticing. She grinned when she saw the blonde put her hands in her pocket disappointed. She also wrote a note on there too. 'All you have to do is ask.' Though she was out of view, Yang laughed at the note as Blake smiled with a light heart.

During her next class, she received a text on her scroll. She opened and read it, but left it on read and didn't reply. She put it in her pocket ignoring at it when off two more times. She smiled and focused on taking notes and keeping her crush out of her mind for now. Before she knew it, school ended and she walked home but Ilia saw her, stopped her and she got in.

“Why'd it go with tall, blonde and animal?” Blake couldn't hold her jitters in and told her everything. She handed over the gold colored hair tie. Ilia hung her mouth open. “She gave you these?” Utter shock. “These are VIP guest list bracelets!” She screamed like fan girl excited. They reach Blake's house and Ilia fixed her make-up and showed her how to do it herself.

“Yang told me something today that bothered me. I told her there was one woman for me and she wasn't her. She asked if it was you, said she saw the way you look at me. What does that even mean?” She questioned.

“She said that?” Ilia asked shocked. “I honestly have no idea what she's talking about. It's probably some type of animal language.”

“Yeah...I guess.” She wasn't convinced but dropped it for Ilia's sake.

“There! All done. I'll see you tomorrow.” Ilia left and Blake worked on homework in her bedroom. She received another text and went all gitty.

'You want to come to practice?' She read it and responded ten minutes later. 'All ready at home hanging out with Ilia and Sun.' She lied to put up a front. Yang replied back 'Not interested in animals beating each other up?' Blake sent a message ten minutes after. 'With all that dirt, grim, sweat, bruising, and whatever else, no.' She left a period in every text. She didn't get a response for an hour. 'I just got out of baseball practice. Can we meet tomorrow morning before school, under the bleachers, just you and me?' Blake replied ten minutes later. 'What makes you think I want to see you first thing in the morning?' She said it mostly for herself as she hated morning but the walk to school did her some justice. 'I want to talk to you one on one, no games, no pranks, just truth.' Blake thought for a moment and replied ten minutes later. 'Thursday morning.' A short answer that was two days away. She collapsed back on the bed with her scroll to her chest. She felt it vibrate and looked at it without opening it. 'See you then.'


	3. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter gives Yang the best advise she needs to hear.

“Yang.” Winter called out to her as practice was going to start. “Do you like Blake?”

Yang stood there confused. “She's interesting and I find new things about her everyday. So yeah, I do like her.”

“Do you see it getting serious?” She bluntly asked.

“She's cute and I want to get to know her, so sure.” She thought through her response. “Yeah...she's different, other than the usual games I'm used to playing, there's more about her that's mysterious. More about her I want to know. So yes, I'd like it to get serious.”

“Why do you think all your other relationships failed?” 

Yang stared at her blankly and confused. “Because they hit the bed within three to five days?”

Winter rolled her eyes. “It's because of these cat and mouse games these girls and guys play with you. They know how to peak your interest that way. Now that she has it, give it to her. Meet somewhere private and talk to her one on one. Tell her the truth and end this game before you lose something good. You jump into something quickly and when it's good, it's good. But like Nora, you both have energy and can leave each other burned. When it's bad, it's bad.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” She asked confused. Why didn't you tell me sooner? She thought to herself.

“Because she is different from the other girls. She's not a cheerleader, she doesn't have a clique, similar to us, but we have sports in common. She's practically invisible and I can see her being a good fit for you. Come on, let's throw some passes.” Yang smiled jogging to the field. She may not been captain of the team, but was glad Winter was. She's not known for pep talks and barks orders, but she's blunt and that's what Yang needed to hear. She was sad it was Winter's last year since she was a senior. She's already been picked up for full scholarships at an academy in Atlas for her Bachelors. She can sprint fast and far without breaking a sweat which is why she chose baseball to honor her family. Her grades were A plus all around. Yang looked up to her and hoped to be like her, but she was lazy and her grades slacked a bit averaging B's. Just enough to stay on the team and continue getting her free ride. There was no way she was going to get kicked out of Beacon. With junior year finally counting toward something other than general class, she was determined to focus on school, sports and social life. Social life would wavier as her friends were in the same sports.

She texted Blake when practice was over. It was terrible she didn't expect her to reply right away. I am used to this cat and mouse game. She thought. She drove Ruby home as she was getting out of choir practice. She gave Yang lessons on singing and helping her strengthen her vocal cords, helping her nail the hard notes and optimize her natural octave. She got home and placed Bumblebee in the garage with both their helmets.

“How was school?” She asked her younger sister. Who jumped around all excited to be starting college and suddenly became sad as she mentioned she didn't get along with Weiss, Winter's younger sister.

“Not surprising.” She shrugged. “Winter and I had a rough start too. She straightened me out a little bit and I got her to loosen a little. She actually started to smile after a little while.”

“How was your day sis?” Yang told her everything, mostly about Blake, her talk with Winter and how Blake wanted to meet her in two days, furthering this game they played. “Maybe you're not her type. On the first day, I noticed she kept looking at you hoping you'd notice her.”

“Really?” She asked genuinely blinking unbelieving. “Maybe Winter's right." She hung her head. "I didn't even know her until the karaoke bar, except briefly at the mall. She really is invisible and only people as shy and awkward as you or observant as Winter would notice. Me? I didn't even know she existed, not less staring at me. I'm really not her type.” She slouched against a wall defeated. 

“Come on Yang. Don't let this get you down. Winter is right, talk to her on Thursday and completely ignore her until then because you'll only encourage the behavior you don't want to see. I bet she's in the yearbook. You can find out more about her.”

Yang beamed. “You're right.” She got the sophomore year book and opened it up looking at every picture. “Blake…Blake…here!” She said excited. “Blake Belladonna. She still looks the same, except with makeup now.”

“She wasn't wearing it on the first day of school.” Ruby noted. 

“I guess there’s more changes.” Yang flipped to the back. “Clubs…clubs…ah ha. Book club!? No wonder she's invisible. How lame can you get?”

“Hey!” Ruby defended. “Books are better than people. They help use escape to faraway places. You read books to me when I was younger. The only time books hurt you is through a rollercoaster of emotions or if you're hit with one. People are worse. Don't judge a book by its cover.”

“Alright, alright, I see your point and you're right. I think I just found a way to get our bookworm to see me differently.”

“That's your bookworm and be emotional, supportive and deep. The only side of you your real friends and I see. And don't scare her away or use Romeo and Juliet, maybe Beowulf but don't use typical authors either. I bet she likes Edgar Allen Poe.”

“I like his darkness, but it's hard to follow. Like the one about the Spanish Inquisition. Just when he was rescued, it said he fell in the abyss. Did he fall into the hole and die, or did he faint from hunger and starvation?”

“That was deep Yang for just explaining the surface. That's perfect for her. Just ask what genera of books she likes first. In the photo, she likes fictional fantasy, love stories. You can't mess that up. Don't be over romantic, just be a typical romantic, like building a bookshelf if she needs one instead of writing a song. Those are much more appreciated.”

“When'd you get so smart?”

I learn from the best.” Yang trapped her in a head lock and gave her a noogie. “Hey!” She squirmed trying to escape. “Work on your homework.” She demanded.

“Right...” Yang let go and went to the den where she worked better without the distractions of her room. There wasn't much, but it took much longer with a certain dark haired beauty on her mind. Her laugh, her smile and the thought of ignoring her until Thursday morning bugged her. Ruby is right. She thought. Don't encourage the behavior I don't want to see and Winter is right in talking to her alone. I have all of tomorrow to figure out how I'm going to approach her. She wanted to text someone about her predicament and ask if ignoring the beauty was a good idea. Winter wasn't interested in relationships but gave good advice, Ruby was a helpless romantic, Neo didn't really communicate and Velvet and Coco were they're own thing. The more she thought about it, the more she realized no one in her circle or outside her circle could keep people for more than a few months except Nora. Nora like her, had bounds of energy and Ren would help keep her level. She started thinking her and Blake could be the same way. She started texting her. 'Need your help. I'm tired of playing games. I want to get the girl and keep her around this time. Winter told me to meet her in private which we are doing on Thursday and Ruby told me to ignore her to have the unwanted behavior stop. What do you suggest?' She fidgeted with her leg waiting for her response. She put her homework in her bag and left it by the door. She took a shower putting her uniform in the washer with bleach and turned it on. She helped her dad with chores around the house. Ruby helped with only the things Yang let her. It helped her think and she was grateful for what she had. Her dad returned home at six and they hugged him in the doorway.

“How was school girls?” He asked hugging them back. He was sad as she didn't have to bend down to hug them anymore with them getting big.

“Good.” The said at the same time. “How was class?” They both asked as it was a routine.

“It was good.” They went on talking about their day. Yang wanted to ask her dad for advice, but he wasn't the best person to help in her mind.


	4. How it Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang avoids Blake taking Ruby and Nora's advice.

To Yang's disappointment, Nora agreed with Ruby but put it in a meaner way and just be honest. She liked Winter's advice much better which was strange to her. They all had Yang in mind first and she appreciated that. Her group was across from Blake's locker where Yang's was.

Blake waited for Yang to make the first move and was disappointed when she didn't. She met up with Ilia at her locker down the hall and Sun was already there.

“Why the long face?” Sun asked.

“Yang didn't talk to me at all this morning. I was hoping she would.” She clutched her book to her chest tighter.

“It's probably nothing.” Sun blew it off not knowing the entire story.

“I'll talk to her, then you can join us. Not make it too obvious.” Blake wanted to say no, but she hated how desperate she was for a smile, wink or smirk at this point. 

“Don't look now,” Winter said to Yang “but her friend is coming over.”

“They're changing tactics.” Yang observed. “I'll meet up with you guys later.” She went directly through the circle hoping to cut her off and she did the one thing she didn't think she was good at, disappearing.

Ilia had lost sight of her and continued walking along hoping to find her. She check the restrooms and hallways with nothing. Blake and Sun continued to talk and Sun told her about Neptune. He thought he was a ladies man, but only successful in his head. Blake laughed as he went on about his rejections. Him and Sun hung out all the time, but the way he talked about him this time seemed different, like there was a glint in his eyes.

“Do you like him?” She asked. Before he could answer, the bell rang. Blake didn't realize until now that Ilia didn't come back nor did she see the blonde in her circle of friends walking the same way as her to class. She felt like her heart was crushed and heavy. She cheered up as they had two classes together. 

First period was annoying with Oobleck talking and running everywhere and she was without coffee. She managed to get most of the notes when they bell rang. Professor Xiao Long insisted everyone in the back rows move forward. Blake and several others followed until they were in the third row to her annoyance. She opened her notebook and started taking notes. She felt like she was called on to answer questions more than usual and felt this was somehow Yang's fault. She just wanted to disappear and be left alone. She sighed in relief when the bell rang and she would be able to see Yang. She was disappointed as the normally happy woman, was looking rather down. She waved off her friends like it was nothing. Blake hoped this didn't have something to do with her, but somehow felt it did. She took the notes until Professor Port started rambling then went back to doodles of mostly Yang & Blake inside of a heart. She felt sad that her crush was sad. She shook her head thinking it was ridiculous as they didn't know each other that well.

She met her friends during lunch. “Ilia, what happened to you earlier?” Blake asked.

“She just vanished. I tried to find her but she was already in class and the bell had rung so I had to go.”

“She was in class already!?” Sun asked surprised. “That's nearly unheard of. Everyone knows she's normally late to class. I wonder what's got her down. Oh hey guys, this is Neptune The one I've been telling you about.”

“'Sup.” He half waved.

“Neptune, I'd like you to meet Blake and Ilia.”

“Hi.” Blake said.

“So he is real.” Ilia was half surprised. “I thought you might've made him up.”

“In the flesh.” Neptune said.

“Hey!” Sun yelled at Ilia.

The friends continued talking but Blake was trying to get lost in her book unsuccessful as she thought about Yang and how upset she looked. If she were someone else, she would go inside the cafeteria and look for her, sit down and talk to her. But as she was, she just pretended to read. As luck would have it, she saw a long haired red head come out the doors and tracked right to Blake.

“Pyrrha?” Blake tilted her head looking at her when her shadow blocked the sun while she tried to read.

“Hello.” She waved with a toothy grin and sat next to her. “You look just as sad as Yang. Why don't you go talk to her? No facade, no games, just you two.”

“I don't really do well in social situations. I don't fit in.”

“Blake, you probably don't know this, but neither do we. Winter plays tennis and baseball, Yang plays softball, football, wrestling and every other high contact sport. I might have strategies for football, even though I don't play, I run track. Neo is a cheerleader who can’t talk but is flexible and makes a great flyweight, so technically, we don't fit in either. Neon is good at rollerblading and competes in the competitions. We just happen to get along. You'll fit in fine.” Blake stared at her in confusion thinking about what she was saying. Now that she thought about it. They don't fit the athlete cliché and most were females good at sports. “It's mine, Nora's and Ruby's fault she's ignoring you and it's eating her up inside. We don't want you two to play immature games when you could be happy. After you talk with her tomorrow, come to the party this weekend and have fun. No expectations, no goals, just fun.”

“I don't know.” She was reluctant to leave her shell.

“Just think about it. She’ll have football practice after school if you want to talk to her like how we’re talking, think about it.” She walked off not pushing Blake to follow up hoping she might.

She felt eyes watching her and turned around to her friends who were staring at her. “What?” She was a little angry being the center of attention. They broke contact and acted like nothing happened.

“Let’s go.” His voice stern as he took Blake’s arm. Blake was protesting and Sun ended up dragging her until they got inside and led her into the crowed cafeteria. They found Yang at table two on the far side playing with her food surrounded by her friends and talking to them. Neo sat across from her and moved to Pyrrha’s old spot make room for Blake who Sun pushed in front of her. He took off before more could be said. The two stared at each other in silence.

Yang decided to break it. “Welcome to the party. Have a seat.” Awkwardly Blake sat down. “I don’t think I’ve see you this awkward. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine.” She smiled. It was better now that Yang was smiling and lighting her day. They talked for a bit about random topics until the bell rang. They smiled and got up at the same time before heading out. Unbeknownst to them, Yang’s gang was smiling all around them watching them leave.

‘You think this is going to work?’ Neo sighed and she loved her friends for learning for her sake even if it was broken at times.

“Let’s hope so.” Yatsuhashi replied.

“I don’t see any reason why it wouldn’t, unless Yang messes it up. The poor girl has been staring at her since the start of freshmen year when she was a nobody.” Winter said.

“What!?” They all explained at once.

The rest of Blake’s classes were boring and her notebook full of notes and doodles. It seemed like it took a while for fifth to roll around until she would see the gorgeous lilac eyes and bright golden locks again. It felt nice to be herself and relax around Yang instead of pretending to be someone she’s not. She also hated and liked Sun for forcing her to go anyway. Meeting Yang without any facades, it was a wonderful feeling she had being around her. She felt warm with her gaze, smile and laugh. It felt like being next to a fireplace with the warm spreading over her. Suddenly, she couldn't wait to see her, in class and tomorrow morning. When the bell rang, she zipped to class all too excited. She sat in her corner and stared at the cover of her empty notebook as her thoughts circled. She was woken up from dream land when someone had the audacity to sit next to her. She was about to tell them to go away until she saw the person who has occupied her mind more than school.

“This seat taken?” She asked.

“It is now.” Blake replied.

“I can see why you sit here. You people watch often?”

“Keeps me awake in class to watch others sleep, pick their nose, scratch their butts or drool.” She said plainly like it was just another day.

“That sounds like fun. Too bad Professor Peach is more observant than Port and we can't laugh at them.” She smiled and Blake felt the warmth wash over her. She loved this over playing the hard to get game any day. This felt mature, and truthful, no facades, no faking, lies or misinformation just honesty. The foundation for all solid foundation for most successful relationships. They sat in a comfortable silence and Blake wanted so badly to hold her hand as they sat through this lecture. She took notes starting on a few page so Yang wouldn't see all her crazy doodles. Yang just sat and listened knowing she wouldn't look at her notes if she wrote any. To Blake, she looked dazed and far away as she listened with her hand rested on her cheek. Yang started looking around at the people around her and found some of them were sleeping. She brought out a straw and paper and blew spit wads at the unsuspecting students. Blake was holding her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing seeing the students bolt upright or make a surprised noise that would get Professor Peach's attention and she would call their name. Yang was good at reading when the teacher was going to turn around and hid her straw, Blake noticed. Probably why she's good at sports. She kept up until people, including the professor started to get curious. She stopped completely and let the professor teach.

When the bell rang, “Miss Xiao Long, a word.” Yang mouthed a curse and went to the front of the classroom. As Blake was leaving, she could hear some of the conversation. “I understand the importance of not falling asleep in class, but you taking matters into your own hands is unacceptable. How would your father feel if I told him?” 

Without missing a beat. “Only that I'm his daughter.” She beamed at the professor. Blake covered her hand over her mouth to cover her laugh as she went to her next class.

Last class of the day. She thought to herself. 'Going to be late coming home. Watching football practice for a bit.' Sending the message to her mom. Class was boring and uneventful. She took her notes contently wishing the blonde was next to her blowing spitballs at the sleeping students. She smiled at the memory as it seemed too short lived. She wanted to hold her hand and slowly kiss her, that much she was sure of. Anything beyond that, she wasn't. She wanted to go on dates with her, but to specifically be her girlfriend overwhelmed her, she only wanted Yang for herself. She had limited experience, nothing escalating past making out and having her chest groped with her clothes on. She shook her head of the thought of her last partner's aggression of expecting sex. Class had ended and she took her time going to the field. They were already practicing once she got there. With her usual nature, she stood at the corner of the bleachers to watch.

“Blake!” Ruby called out waving her hand. “Sit next to me.” She patted at a spot near her.

“Glad you decided to join us.” Pyrrha said turning around to face them.

“Glad I did too.” She blushed lightly as she watched on as Yang pounded the enemy time and time again. She was really good at defending and putting people in the ground. Then when she would escape, she would rush to quarterback or try to force a fumble or interception. Yang rushed over taking her helmet off and Blake watched the sweat beads fall and thought she was the hottest thing.

“Glad you could make it.” She smiled to Blake sipping a nasty water Gatorade mix. She watched the sun lower in her eyes and they gleamed of a bright yellow instead of the usual amber-yellow mix. Pyrrha took Ruby away for a bit so the two could chat. “What do you think so far?”

“I think it's rough out there but you're managing alright. Clear your mind and you'll do better. Do me a favor and force Cardin into the ground, if you think you can handle it.” She winked the challenge. 

She grinned widely glancing at Cardin before turning back. “With pleasure. Never did like that scumbag anyway. You're free to go after you watch me tackle him. Blake, I really am happy you came.” She jogged off.

“Me too.” Blake whispered to herself watching her broad shoulders and ass as she jogged off.

With all aggression, Yang plummeted Cardin to the ground and rushed after the quarterback who ran to get away but she pushed him back farther as he tried to maneuver sideways. She roared and sacked him back ten yards. She looked at Blake who sat there with a huge smile.

“Xiao Long!” She heard Nora yell. “Cardin was mine! Go after your own guy!”

“It's not a guy I'm after Nora, it was a request from a fair lady.”

“Then you better switch spots with me and make him fall!” She yelled.

They high fived switching spots. Cardin was determined to take her. When they heard hike, he tried to lunge at her and became off balance as Yang expected it and put him in the ground them going for the quarterback again and he threw away the pass before she could tackle him.

Blake watched a few more times before leaving. She walked home and smiled to herself for being brave to take a chance. She opened the door to her room slouching down as she remembered the time spent with the atomic blonde. She shook her head and started on her homework and early on a project. She was determined to be at the party this weekend, even if she only had one conversation with her. She was set in her mind on going. “Mom?”

“Yes dear.” Kali called back. “How was 'practice'?” She used air quotes.

“I was just watching football practice for a bit.” She lightly blushed. “Can I go to a party this weekend?”

Kali knocked then opened the door. “What kind of party and what happened to grades?” She raised and eyebrow with a smirk. "And what happened to you can do what you want?"

“A wise woman told me there is more to life than college and grades. It's a back to school party and I think there might be...no, there will be alcohol there, but I won't drink. You house, your rules.” She promised.

“Blake, it's okay to indulge a little. As long as you are safe, it's okay in indulge a little bit. Be weary of anything that might be put into your drink. If you're not sure, get another cup. If you need a ride home, give us a call no matter the time.” She brushed the side of her hair and kissed her cheek. I love you Blake.”

“I love you too mom.” She hugged her. She doesn't know where she's be without the love and support of her parents and didn't want to think about it. They broke apart and Blake grabbed a book from her shelf. It was a romantic type that she felt could help her. She received a text from her scroll. 'Party's at **** ** St. by the wooded area. Hope to see you there. See you tomorrow morning.'

Blake's heart fluttered receiving her text. 'Sorry I couldn't stay for the game. I had homework other things going on'. She left out the period being her normal self. 'Don't worry about it. It was practice anyway. I hope you'll come see a real game. Did I put Cardin in the ground hard enough for you?' Blake wrote back. 'It was acceptable'. She wasn't playing hard, it was her personality. Not to seem too harsh, she added more. 'Haven't been to a college game yet. First one of the season is important'. Yang inhaled through her nose deeply and exhaled through her mouth with a sigh of happiness. She wanted to know more about this Blake Belladonna. She decided to step it up and start teasing her. 'Was that something else a good book?' One the other side, Blake blushed thinking it was half true. She was reading but she finished homework and started on a project due the following week. She wrote 'Plausible deniability' only to delete it. 'Only a quarter of it.' She wanted to add more to tease back but she wasn't sure what to say. 'Did you get lost in the environment of being tackled and join the key club?' Yang shot back. 'I haven't been successfully been tackled thank you very much. Well...at least not in a legal way. What book was it?' Blake felt embarrassed about talking about books. 'Bet that hurt what little feelings you have. It was a stupid book. I'll return it to the library tomorrow.' She didn't want to sound lame like the quiet, shy bookworm she was. But, she knew if Yang was going to know her, she was going to have to know all of her, eventually. She was trying to hold it off for later. 'After we talk tomorrow, depending on how it goes, I'll escort you to the library to return it' Yang's real intention was watching to see which section she would go to or look at first. Blake squealed being caught in a lie. 'I promised Ilia I would let her read it after'. Yang wrote back. 'She doesn't seem like much of a reader. We'll meet up by her locker and you can give it to her.' Blake groaned in a high pitch voice being caught in another lie. She had an idea and put the most boring book she had in her bag ready to give to Ilia. She just had to let her know that plan. 'Sounds good. Did Peach give you any trouble?' 'Nah, didn't have any evidence and no one saw me.' ;) She deleted the wink. 'I gtg. Homework and crap.' Yang was so conflicted about putting goodnight or not. She decided to roll with it 'Good night.' She put the period as not to seem desperate. 'Yeah me too. Other things going on. Have a good night.' Blake typed back. She breathe a sigh of relief as it wasn't too awkward. Blake let out the same sigh and placed her scroll close to her chest slouching back against her bed. She sent a message to Ilia. 'I borrowed a book from the library and only got a quarter of the way through it and decided to let you borrow it. Giving it to you tomorrow.' She heard her dad come back from his corporate meetings and went out to greet him.

“Dad.” She embraced him and hugged her back. “How was work?”

“Work is work. Same good and crappy people. Boring meetings all that hocus pocus. How was school?” He asked.

“Good.” she broke the hug. “I made a few friends. Yang, Pyrrha, Winter, Yang's younger sister Ruby, Neon, Neo, Yatz and a few others.”

“Sound like a productive day. All popular in school. Told other than a few minor implications, good group. When can we meet them?” Blake blushed unsure of her answer. “And who's the makeup for?”

She froze reddening further. “Not sure when you'll meet some of them. And...just wanted to look nice...” She looked into the corner with her eyes. She could see her dad's suspicion knowing she was lying. “Yang Xiao Long...” She barely made audible.

“I've been told good and bad things about her. I trust you and I want you to know I trust your judgment. You taught me don't judge a book by its cover. I also know you can't believe everything you hear. Just, be careful.”

“I will dad.” She hugged him again.


	5. Only Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang decide to be honest. No more games or pranks.

The next morning, as promised they met under the bleachers. “Hey!” Yang waved.

“Hi.” Blake half waved, unsure how she should feel.”What'd you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to tell you I don't want to play games and I'm also tired of your friends pranking me. I wouldn't mind it, but it's the same pranks everytime with everybody and it gets old. I want to meet the real you, this you.” She gestured her hand waving it up and down vertically. “I want to be honest with who we are and not hide it. I want us to be honest with one another. It's fun to flirt, tease and whatnot, as long as we're honest. No games, no pranks, just truth. Deal?”

Her arm crossed over her chest to hold her biceps as her eyes shifted to the ground. “I agree with what you're saying, but I want to know one thing.” 

“Ask away.” She said softly.

“Even after meeting the real me, will you still be interested and not see me as boring?” Her hands were clasped behind her backs and the ball of her foot shifting uncomfortably in the pavement.

“To be honest,” she rubbed her neck “I am interested in you.” Blake stared back her in confusion. “No one can hardly tell me anything about you except you sit in the corner of every classroom and I found your picture in the yearbook of being in the book club. You're a woman of mystery and I am highly interested in meeting Blake Belladonna.” Blake let a smile form on her lips. “Hardly anyone knows your name on this campus. But I have to ask you, with hanging around me, you're going to see and hear things you probably wished you hadn't and stayed in the shadows. I know a lot of our school is just talk, but there is some truth behind it. The party this weekend, prime example, there's going to be things said and done you probably wished you hadn't heard.” She wanted to tell her stories but would wait for another time.

“This school? Dark?” She crossed her arms of over her chest. “That does sound intriguing.” She raised an eyebrow.

“It's not the good kind of spooky, haunted house dark, it's the college horror drama.” She wanted to change the subject as Blake was too interested. “Let's go meet Ilia.” They walked side by side Yang with her hands fiddling in her pocket as not to grab hers. “I hope to see you at the party Saturday, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me Friday?” Blake looked stunned but continued walking as she continued talking. “It's this stupid thing where people get to know each other by agreeing to meet at some fancy or cheap restaurant or go to the arcade or bowling alley, if not watch a movie where they don't talk to each maybe touch hands as they reach for the popcorn at the same time then hold hands. As the meetings progress, so does their relationship status and so on. It's some stupid human courtship ritual. It sounds really stupid, but you would you go on a date with me, around eight, if you're not busy? I'll pick you up, take you home and all that.” She felt really nervous as she continued talking and stopped before saying something dumb.

Blake turned to her. “I'd love to. I'll...ah...um send you my address. Are you going to be taking your bike?” She asked nervously.

“Great!” She said a little too excited and covered her mouth with her hand as Blake laughed. Her stomach did a roll hearing it. “I was going to, if you don't have a problem with it.”

“Not at all. I'd love to see my parents freak.” She was excited at the idea.

“Let's see if Ruby's will fit.” She went to her bike and took the bike lock off holding the helmets secure. “Try that?” It was little snug and she had to loosen the straps but good other wise. “Perfect.” She took it off and locked it back up. Yang wanted so badly to kiss her seeing a helmet on her trying not to focus on who it belonged to.

Blake had questions to ask her about the rumors she's heard, but would wait for another day when they got to know each other better. They walked in a comfortable silence. Both wanting to hold hands, but they weren't that far, nowhere close. They arrived at the lockers with Ilia just arriving. “Here's that book you wanted to read.”

“Thanks.” Ilia nearly glared taking it.

“No wonder you could only get a quarter of the way through. I tried reading it because of how dark the movie was and it was very down played. I couldn't even get through the first several chapters.” Yang said looking at the cover. She got halfway through but didn't want to sound lame.

“Wait.” Blake and Ilia said at the same time. Blake spoke. “You read this?”

“I tried to.” Yang rubbed the back of her neck.

“Prove it.” Ilia spoke. “Who's the author?”

“Victor Hugo, same guy who inspired the movie Hunchback of Notre Dame.” Yang crossed her arms seeing this was pointless. “That's why I wanted to read it.”

“What's it about?” Ilia glared.

“From the details I got, it takes place in Paris, France. It starts through the eyes of a photographer, although a painter in those times, who walks around the city at night. After being chased by those who are oppressed because of what they are, due to skin color and being crippled, and most of them stealing just to get by, he follows a group of them and is ambushed. He's forced to pass their test of not tripping any bells while trying to rob a dummy balancing on stilts. He failed miserably and his choices are being hanged or be married. Esmeralda decides to save his life and marry him. She was a teenager at the time, while he's old enough to be her dad. She was his last chance at life. The other part is about the High Judge, Judge Claude Frollo, who hopes to find Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher Stone, the elixir of life to live forever. He 'adopted' a baby after killing the mother for being Romani when she ran away from him to save her child. Frollo kept him in the bell town naming him half form, Quasimodo. As a teenager, he had swollen eye he was born with and could not see out of it, became deaf due to ringing the bells and had a hunchback. The judge didn't care what people saw when they walked together, because he was too proud and too important to the Catholic Church who basically ran the city. I don't remember much after that other than it went off into a bunch of supporting roles no one cares about. And by supporting, I am first person view of no one of important. Is that accurate enough for you?” She huffed after the long explanation.

They both stood shocked. Expressions on their faces not even expecting remotely close to the answer they were expecting to receive. Ilia looked at Blake to see if she was right. Blake just stared at her. “That doesn't even sound remotely close to the movie.” Ilia pointed out hoping Blake would snap out of it.

“I didn't write the book in French, had it translated to English then make a child's film with a dark theme.” Yang pointed out. “But that's how it goes. I also played a video game centered around that time frame which interested me in the book as well.”

“How does it end?” Blake spoke up. They both stared blankly at her. “How does the book end?”

“I don't know all the details, but Judge Frollo dies somehow and Esmeralda does too. I think she was hanged because she was Romani. Quasimodo was heartbroken, and sat by her grave starving himself to death. That's why I wanted to read it, to get to the end but I never finished it. Is this interrogation over?” 

“What do you think B?” Ilia crossed her arms over her chest leaning against the lockers unconvinced.

“She's right.” Blake nearly had tears in her eyes for some unknown reason to her. She fought to keep them back. “She's right.” She said again in disbelief. “I thought I was the only lame person at this school.”

Yang's voice was soft. “Hey Blake,” she put a hand on her shoulder not even thinking “even we 'cool kids'” she used her fingers for exclamation points “have lame aspects.” Blake blushed looking at her hand then to her. Yang froze and pulled her hand away looking away as she was turning pink with embarrassment.

She decided to talk before Ilia teased them. “I'm happy I don't have to suffer 'till the end now to find out how it ends.” She figured she was relieved to know someone else besides her reads book, if not often.

All teasing was gone in that moment. “What!?” Ilia asked in disbelief. “She got farther than you?”

Winter walked over. “Everything's going well I see?” She looked at the group. “Yang, first time meeting and you're already getting into heated conversations.” Yang swallowed unsure if she meant turning pink or if she huffed due to the explaination of the book. She hoped it was the latter. “Save it for the field Xiao Long.” She started to turn away.

Yang was nervous and she did the only thing she how to get out of a rough situation. “Yet you have steam coming off you, Ice Queen because of how cold you are in this warm air.” Yang smirked. Blake and Ilia's heads shot forward in disbelief with eyes going wide. Yang instantly regretted it watching her pause in her steps. 

“You want to play games?” She turned her head over her shoulder before turning around. “Every time I see you, you owe me forty push-ups. I don't care of the circumstances. You'll have done close to five hundred by the time I'm done with you in just today alone. I want two essays by tomorrow morning. One five hundred word essay about why discipline is important and the second explaining why we have rules, hierarchy and why you're not a team captain because of it, that one is five thousand words.”

She wanted to protest about the essays knowing the physical exercise was easy. “The essays will make me seem smart and the push-ups more powerful. It'll only attract the lady.” She winked at Blake who turned to hide her blush. She got down, did forty push-ups and jumped back up when complete. Winter turned back her again indicating another set. The Ice Queen had left her alone since the bell rang. She said goodbye to Ilia and they walked as far as they could together before they got to Yang's stop. She was lightly sweating and wiped it on her forearm arm like it was nothing. Blake swallowed hard as she saw it glisten off her tan skin making her more attractive. “I'll see you in third.” Yang wanted to badly to kiss her cheek before leaving but that was reserved for relationships.

Blake walked into class taking her usual seat. She was able to keep up with Oobleck today after her talk with Yang and how impressed she was this morning knowing the book better than she did. She cursed herself for nearly breaking down with relief at her crush knowing a book better than she did. She wasn't lying when she asked how it ended as she didn't know. Everything she said about it was true and Yang got farther than she could so she knew she wasn't lying. The different perspectives weren't wrong either. That's what made it so boring. Blake appreciated the fact she didn't use the derogatory term for the people being executed during that time because they were the minority. She definitely had feelings for Yang, and cared about her. She wanted to know the brawler that much more.

Third rolled around and Yang sat next to her again with her straw, saliva and paper ready for some unsuspecting victims. Blake was already laughing at the idea as this was Port's class. She opened her notebook to the next available page that wasn't doodled, but actual notes. Class was halfway through when Port started rambling. Yang was at it again with her spit balls. The professor would turn hearing a student's voice as the spitball hit them. The height provides the perfect angle. Yang thought. If I could one day have Blake sit in the middle, I could hit everybody. I'd have to lay off for a day as not to seem suspicious. Hell, everyone knows it me anyway. Gosh, I love the way she laughs. She tries so hard to hide it. Friday needs to hurry up and get here. To their disappointment, the bell rand and they took their time getting up.

“I'll see later.” Yang waved.

“See you later.” Blake tried to hide her sadness. She sighed and walked to lunch sitting with her friends and Neptune who cheered her up. She gasped in surprise when the blonde stood in front of her.

“This seat taken?” She asked.

“It is now.” They sat next to each other and started people watching. Laughing at those who ran like they were ninjas in a T.V. show and the unfortunate soul who tripped every so often. They stole glaces at the other smiling without the other noticing.

“Have you read any good books lately?” Yang asked.

“Ugh! You guys are still talking about books!?” Ila's voice came behind them.

Blake ignored her comment. “No, right now, between school and everything else, I don't want to start a long book so I've been reading fictional short stories about random events. You?”

“I haven't had much time for reading between school, sports and taking care of Ruby. What other activities do you like?”

“Yang, don't let her fool you, she's boring.” Sun said.

“Don't worry about it Sun” Ilia interjected “turns out, Yang is only slightly less boring with having a social life, but she's bookworm too.” 

“Oooo” Neptune and Sun called.

She stood up and turned around to face them “I am not boring!” She yelled feeling the need to defend herself. “I read when my curiosity interests me, which it doesn't with books very often.”

Instinctively, Blake grabbed her hand and eased her back into the seat shaking her head. “Ignore them, they know not what they speak.” When Yang was seated did she realized she was holding her hand, she pulled it away and turned away blushing. Yang thought her turning away to hide was the cutest thing and leaned forward to get a better look. She fell too far forward, her stomach hitting the seat on the way down knocking the wind out of her. The three behind them were laughing with their hands on their stomachs “Are you okay?” Blake stepped down inspecting her. She glared at her friends and they immediately stopped.

“I was going to have you do some push-ups, but that fall was worth it. One thing you are not Xiao Long, is graceful. You can move fast, but not well.” Winter went back inside chuckling to herself at the embarrassment of the best player. 

“I'm fine.” She croaked laughing and getting up. There were red and white lines on her abs from where she hit the plastic linked seat. Blake chuckled a little as the lines looked like a chain linked fence. “I hope it goes away before lunch ends. This is embarrassing.”

“And this is why I don't show off my stomach entirely.” She glared at Ilia for their shopping.

Yang was thinking of a cool story to tell to explain the mark. She nodded when she found one, if Winter didn't pass it to the group already what she saw. “If anyone asks, I got this because Cardin wanted revenge during football practice and surprised me by grabbing the back of my head and slammed me on a bench.”

“Not keeping the secret of you being a klutz.” Sun sang song. Ilia nodded in agreement. Blake glared at them. “Totally keeping it. Cardin's a jerk.” Sun changed his tune.

“Wow you're dangerous.” Yang's tone was low with disbelief. 

“Thanks?” She smiled. Blake stared at the ground and pulled her hair behind her ear in nervousness. “I better go before Winter makes up some story.” She slowly stood up.

Before she could take a step. “Wait.” She called in a calm voice. She fumbled around for words for a moment when Yang turned to her. “You don't want the entire school seeing that all at once. Cardin has witnesses who can prove his whereabouts.” She lied when in fact she wanted stay together longer.

“Good point.” She sat back down next to Blake. She stretched her arms out behind the bench just to stretch not thinking about how it looks. Blake looked to the ground trying to hide her blush as she fantasized, scooting over so the outer of their legs touched then leaned into her with her head on her shoulder into her, smelling her wonderful shampoo mixed with roasted almonds and honey. Yang's arm would go from the bench to her arm to hold her closer as warmth traveled through her body. “You okay?” A calm soothing voice broke her from her stupor. Her head shot up in fear shooting around as if forgetting where she was.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” She mumbled pulling her lips into her mouth nervously. She maintained a neutral expression but she was biting on the inside of her bottom lip. She cleared her throat. “I'm fine.” She insisted as she was getting concerned looks.

Ilia and Sun had walked thirty feet away knowing exactly what she was daydreaming about or similar. It didn't take may guesses to figure out what as they were laughing so hard tears fell from their eyes as they held their stomachs from the pain. The pair turned their heads to face them as they were not quiet. Blake grunted in her throat annoyed. “What me to do something about that?” She turned to Blake wanting to repay the favor of earlier.

When Blake faced her to say no, she froze wanting so badly to kiss her lips. The blonde tilted her head waiting for a response. Blake shook her head. “It's fine.” To her relief, the bell rang and the marks on Yang's skin went from white to pink. “I'll see you later.” She got up quickly taking her strides to put as much distance between them as possible.

She continued taking notes in her class. When her next class rolled around, she expected Yang to sit next to her again. To her disappointment, where she was on the first day of school. She almost wondered why, if was something she did or said. She wanted to sit next to her and talk to her about it, but she wouldn't, fear, embarrassment or whatever it was, wouldn't let her. She scribbled her notebook as it weighed heavy on her heart that she wasn't spitting wads of paper at people.

Classes and school had ended and she waited a little bit after school watching from the shadows as her favorite competitor was at it with another full contact sport. Yang had to look around hard, but she could definitely see golden eyes watching from the shadows cast by the sun. It was the only part of her that stood out from the darkness as her white shirt covered with the black buttoned vest. She didn't want to push her after her weirdness during lunch, but the fact Blake was here said a lot and it was required of her attention to pursue a little at a time as not to overwhelm her. She only took glaces her way every so often as for her not to think she knew she was there.

Blake eventually walked home and started on her homework and did two days work on her project as to get a head start on Sunday due to the party on Saturday. Her eyes when wide when she got a text. 'Saw you during practice. Is everything okay? Anything you want to talk about?' She sighed taking a breath. 'I'm fine. I just had something on my mind. Sorry about my weirdness during lunch. You really did good today.' Yang replied. 'You have nothing to apologize for. I hope everything works out and thanks'. She put a smiley face but deleted it. 'I'm here if you need anything. Thanks for the cover story. Our friends cheered me on thinking I kicked Cardin's ass after he pulled that crap. Winter only smirked. Am I nervous talking to her? She thought to herself. She almost rambled about Winter being one to not tell stories. Nah. She brushed it off. Just keeping conversation.


	6. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Don't Go According to Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title says

School went about as normal. Yang met Blake in the morning standing by her locker. “Hey Blake.” 

“Hey, sorry about-”. 

“Water under the bridge.” She assured her. “Are we still good for tonight?” She asked straight forward not wanting to play around flirting.

Blake had let it slip her mind because of the party and was thankful she finished her project yesterday so she was free. She didn’t want to sound lame by saying no because of some homework or stupid project. “Yeah.” She grinned. “I’ll text you my address. See you at eight thirty.”

“See you then.” Yang replied back walking a couple feet to her friends across the way. 

Blake swiped her hair behind her ear nervously. Ilia was looking at her funny. “What?”

Her arms were folded across her chest and her fingers tapped her arm impatiently “What do you plan on wearing tonight?” Her eyebrow crocked.

“Same thing I wore at karaoke.” She nervously laughed.

“Hell no!” She shouted drawing attention around them adding nervousness to Blake. “You’re wearing something nice and more than likely it’s going to be a long dress because she’ll be taking her death machine. She drives recklessly so you better hold on. And don’t draw blood with those claws of yours. Why didn’t you tell me this sooner? We’re playing hooky the whole day so you can get ready.”

“Skip school? Are you insane?” She looked at her like she was crazy nearly shouting. “It’s only the first week of school. No!” She sliced her hands in front of her in a horizontal motion. “After school, yes.” She nodded.

“I can’t work with a couple hours B. I need a whole day, you introvert.” She argued knowing Blake didn’t how important this was. “Hair, nails, professionally done make-up, pedicure, manicure, waxing, shopping and all the works. Work with me B.” She pleaded. 

“No.” She kept stern not willing to budge on this on. “Keep it simple. We’re not playing the cat and mouse game anymore. I want to show her who I am while impressing her at the same time.” 

They acted like the person they were talking about impressing wasn’t several feet away and had the group’s attention with their yelling. Yang was getting a couple elbow jabs when Ilia mentioned putting Blake through a whole body makeover. Yang was beaming with how insistent Ilia was being but loved how simple Blake was not wanting to go all out. She looked around her feelings all eyes on her. “What?” She looked around confused and terrified.

“And what are you going to wear tonight?” Coco asked.

“Oh no.” She drew her hands in front of in a surrender position and waved them in front of her. “Oh no. Not you guys too. Look, while I appreciate it, it's not needed.”

'She needs help.' Neo signed flatly stated with a smirk. 

Yang scoffed. “I do not!” She had caught the attention of the two now. “I have several outfits I can choose from and I know what I’m going to wear, and what I’m going to do. Now, if you excuse me.” She started to walk off when a hand grabbed her arm. “If you’ll excuse me.” She said angrily trying to jerk her hand away. 

“You walk away, and I’ll tell everyone here how you really got those lines yesterday and like wildfire, it will spread.” Winter threatened. “College life is no different from high school. You know better than anyone.”

Yang turned around and it was Yatsuhashi who had a grip on her. “You wouldn’t dare!” She challenged hoping, hoping she was bluffing. Winter’s malicious smile said otherwise. “She skips school, I skip school and I’ll let you do what you want” her voice got louder “except! Except”her voice lowered “cut my hair. Just know, I don't like you.” 

“Just like day one.” Yang could almost, almost see a smile on Winter forming. “Depending on what plan on wearing I'll let you go.”

“I am” she announciated jerking her arm free and glaring at Winter “wearing my hunter outfit.” She tried to stare her down. They knew each other too well to know that Winter wasn't going to challenge back because she's above it. Winter looked to Coco for fashion advice.

She gave a wishy-washy movements of her head. “As long as it wasn't going to be her homecoming dress. But her hunter outfit would be an improve as you can't see most of body.” She observed. Yang just growled at her. 

Winter simply shrugged eloquently. “Alright.” Winter approved. “You can leave after you give me forty.”

She cursed, took her time getting down and did forty as the bell had rang and jumped up. She turned and walked angrily to class. It was a glare in her eyes and the way her face scrunched and even as Blake walked behind her, she felt like heat was radiating off her skin. Blake decided to rush to her side, unsure of what to say. Yang turned hearing footsteps. “Oh hey.” She smiled and instantly cooled down. 

“Hey.” She greeted tucking her hair behind her ear in nervousness. “You okay?” Her eyes held concern for the athlete. 

“Oh yeah.” She brushed it off with a wave of her hand. “Winter and I have jabs at each other all the time. It's fun messing with her. She doesn't let it show, but I get under her skin...in a good way, people like Cardin get under her skin in a very negative way. We'll talk more tonight. I don't have practice Monday's or Friday's. Those days are for cheer and dance squad. I'll see you tonight.” She waved to Blake going to her class. 

“See you tonight.” Blake called back. She felt like she had to find out what this hunter outfit was. She decided to text Ilia. 'What's Yang's hunter outfit?' She was in case sitting in her seat ready with her notebook when Ilia text her back. 'You remember the outfit she wore at karaoke? The reserved one?' It was a white three quarter length white shirt, black pants and leather fingered gloves. That's it'. Ilia knew Blake had a thing for leather, especially black. Blake barely remembered what she wore because she was too shocked being noticed and listening to her angelic voice. Looking back she thinks she remembered it. 'I think I remember.' Ilia replied. 'It's similar to the one you got for karaoke.' Blake snapped back. 'You got me a hunter outfit to match Yang? How lame can we get?' She replied back and turned her phone off as class started and Professor Oobleck started as the last resounding sound of the bell ended. 

As always, her forearm was always sore during and after his class. She massaged it after the bell rang indicating the end. Second was uneventful and was thankful the professor had no idea how she was. She hoped her and Yang would be girlfriends and she would officially meet him, but felt it would be really awkward after that. She left as quickly as she could looking forward to meeting the other Xiao Long. She sat in her usual corner. Yang walked in and smiled at her acknowledging her presence and sat in her usual seat. Blake took her notes until he started to ramble on about how floppy disks were confused for computer icons by someone from the younger generation. Yang was up to usual tricks, this time, not a bad as she was before otherwise it would take out the fun if she had half the class looking at her. She got Yatsuhashi a few times to pay him back for grabbing her arm roughly. She even sent a couple paper airplanes around the room watching them fly. Blake sighed as she sat with her friends wishing the blonde would've joined her, but she understood. It would be bad if they talked about everything during school and have nothing to talk about tonight making it awkward. Lunch time rolled around and the two sat with their individual group of friends. Blake smiled and laughed with them. They tried getting Blake to open up as much about Yang as possible, but she flipped it making it about them, which they talked for a little bit then brought it back to her knowing she distracted them. She eventually couldn't avoid it. She sighed, giving up. As she was about to speak, students ran outside in mass chaos with high pitched screams. The group headed inside as everyone cleared out. She saw Yang, Neo, Yatsuhashi and Pyrrha in a full on fist fight with Cardin, Russel, Dove, and Sky, guys vs girls. The girls were taking hits, but they easily put them to the ground with their fists sliding them sliding across the floor. She noticed pieces off food were on each person. She never realized how aerobatic Neo could be. What threw Blake off most, was how Yang's eyes changed colors. Instead of her lilac purple, they were like a blue color, like her father. The guys had eventually given up and some ran while others limped out the door. Vice Principal Goodwitch stormed in reprimanding the girls when they explained Cardin started it over a rumor and threw the first punch at Yang who grabbed his fist and snapped his wrist. Headmaster Ozpin walked in and assured her things happen and Cardin was known for this type of rash behavior and so was Yang but she had more control. The bell rang, Blake and her friends went to class while Yang and her friends set the tables back where they were. She turned her phone off during class. She took her notes with ease.

Yang sadly walked up and left some space between them. She had gotten the food stains out of her shirt and hair, but still smelled like food. “Hey.” She said sadly.

“Hi. I thought we weren't doing this today?”

She sighed. “Goodwitch decided to have all of us stay behind and clean the cafeteria today. I'm not sure how late I'll be staying. I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight. If I do, it'll be late. We can try rescheduling, if you want.”

“Oh...” Her head slowly fell focusing on her desk. “That's not fair when Cardin and his friends started it.” She paused unsure of what else to say. “I'd like to reschedule.” She saw a corner of Yang's mouth turn up to a smile. Blake thought of when. Sunday sounded bad with the party on Saturday, Monday seemed lame as it was a start of the week, but she didn't want to wait another week. “Monday?” She asked.

“Monday.” Yang nodded. “Whoever invented this human courtship thing is a pain in the ass.” Blake covered her mouth as she laughed at her joke. Yang thought about taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Blake wanted to hold her hand. She clenched her fist tight her resist the urge. 

“Miss. Xiao Long. Can you please pick a spot and stick to it?” Professor Peach asked.

“I'm indecisive.” She shrugged. 

Blake chortled through her nose. The professor had to look at the seating chart to find the woman next to Yang. “Miss Belladonna, could you please not encourage her?” Blake suddenly felt warm and uncomfortable hearing her name being called. Class had begun and Blake wrote her notes. Yang was staring at her hand writing in amazement. It was in cursive and she was writing neatly. She was also looking at her pale hand and the way her fingers caressed the pen even with her long sharp nails. Yang sighed in contentment and Blake's eyes wandered from her notes to where Yang's eyes were looking to the other side of her which was a wall back to where Yang was seeing. 

Feeling uncomfortable she asked. “What are you looking at?”

Yang's head and eyes shot up as she was caught. “You have near penmanship.”

“I've haven't heard someone call it that in a long time.” She whispered. She grew more intrigued with this athlete. 

“I haven't seen someone write in cursive in a long time.” Yang replied sweetly. She wanted to kiss her hand right then and there. With a light tap as her head hit the wall behind her making her gasp in surprise kissing her back with her two arms wrapped around the back and the back of her head holding her. But as it was, it was way too soon and in order for them to have a chance with Yang's track record, they needed to take this slow. 

“Is my writing that mesmerizing?” Blake asked noting Yang looked faraway in dream land.

“It's nice, but I was thinking about something else.” 

“What is it?”

“Miss Xiao Long, Miss Belladonna, could you please tell me what I was just going over?” Professor Peach asked. Blake looked at her notes and replied to what she was talking about. “Could you please not distract other students around you with your talking.” It was a statement, not a question. She continued with the class. 

Yang was grateful for the interruption so she didn't have to explain herself. She also liked how Blake saved them from trouble. Yang started doodling in her own notebook. She had a football, soccer ball, basketball, boxing gloves among other deigns. With one hand on her cheek supporting her head, her other hand traced lines of zigzags, swirls, waves and others mounting to nothing. She drew a tree which was nicely drawn in Blake's mind, but plain with a little black bird perched on a branch. Next to it, she had short lines indicating a nest with a small bird's head and a quart beat coming from its open mouth. She drew others above it lightly and had it flying away filling in the last one with the black color instead of leaving the white fill like the others. The bell rang and Yang quickly closed her notebook and got out of her seat walking to the exit. “I'll see you tomorrow night.” She told Blake with a wink. 

Blake jumped back a little bit. There it was again, those blue eyes. “Miss Belladonna, a word please.” The professor asked. How the tables have turned. Blake thought making her way to the front of the class. “Miss Belladonna, I have reviewed your grades from last year. I caution you of spending too much time with Miss Xiao Long. She is a star athlete yes, but her grades and influence is questionable. I am not telling you what to do, I am simply warning you as I do not want to see you slip. You are free to go now.” Blake turned and walked away. She was disappointed when Yang didn't stay behind to ask her what had happened as before. Blake really didn't wonder too much about the drawing, but Yang seemed to be upset by it. She wasn't going to push or ask until Yang was ready. 

When school ended, she simply walked home, went to her room and worked on homework. She received a message, but homework came first, then relaxation. She finished it in an hour and set it all in her bag. She opened her scroll and read the message. 'Sorry to weird you out on you in fifth. Hope you'll forgive me' She typed back. 'No problem. Is everything okay?' She got a one word response. 'Yes'. She felt a weight to only having one word written. Blake didn't see a period and wanted to only push it a little bit. 'Do you want to talk about it?' She heard the familiar vibration. 'There's' Yang was grateful and not grateful for auto correct 'nothing to talk about' She sent it then another message. 'I'm fine. What'd Peach want?' Blake smile thinking about it. 'To tell me you are a bad influence on me' She sent it and on the other side, Yang laughed while cleaning. 'She's right. You better be careful'. Blake typed more. 'It was a warning that your grades and influence are questionable'. Yang laughed even harder. 'She's not wrong. If it wasn't for cheats, tutors or brainiacs, I wouldn't have the grades I have'. She put her scroll back into her pocket wanting to finish cleaning as soon as possible so she wouldn't have to reschedule their date. It was around eight when they finished. She took her bike home, showered and went directly to sleep.


	7. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time!  
> Warning: Attempted rape.

Blake and Ilia spent the entire day together getting ready for the party tonight. They got their legs and stomach waxed with their bodies turning red. They got their nails and feet done, hair, facials and makeup with eyebrows waxed and nitpicking outfits. In the end, Blake got a black spaghetti strapped undershirt with a short white thin jacket, and black boots. She already had the black pants and belt to match. Ilia was going with a knee high carmine, red simple dress. It was eight thirty when Blake received a message from Yang where the address was. Ilia picked up Sun who wore denim jeans, a white shirt that showed the middle of his chest and abs. Ilia drove them to the party and they arrived around nine. Blake saw the familiar bike in the front along with ten other cars and about thirty people already inside. They showed the door guy their gold bands and he asked for them to reach in their pockets and show what they had inside. He let them through seeing them being innocent. Blake spotted the familiar blonde and started making her way to her through the crowd. Yang smiled and waved when she spotted her. 

“Hey, you made it. Welcome. Did the door guy give you any problems.” She had to roll with the thumping music because Blake was so gorgeous she did not want to be caught staring. Yang wore a yellow tank with a black leather jacket, long, black pants and black boots with some silver bedazzle. 

“No.” Blake shook her head yelling over the music. He just asked what we had in our pockets.”

“That's a courtesy check.” She assured. “People like to bring drugs and other things to popular parties.” Furthering explanation. “You want a drink?” She asked harmlessly.

Remembering what her mom said about strangers, and drinks, she used caution even if the blonde seemed harmless. “I'll go with you. This area is loud.” She followed Yang through the crowd as more people were arriving with more alcohol. 

What do you want?” Yang was able to speak in a normal tone. “There's Smirnoff Vodka, Jack Daniels Whiskey, Patron 1800, Jose Cuervo, beer.”

“Vodka.” She answered.

“What do want it mixed or a shot? Sprite, Mountain Dew, Serra Mist or Orange Juice?”

“Orange juice.” She replied. Yang made the drink in front of her adding only enough for a shot of vodka in a full cup of orange juice. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” Yang smiled. “I'm going to the keg stand now that there's enough witnesses. You should do it!” She didn't give her a say as she lead her to the stand. Blake turned to the stand reluctantly. “It's okay. I'll go first.” She whispered into her ear. “Liquor before beer, my dear.” She got on the stand and started gulping it down with chants of “chug, chug, chug” all around her people raising their fists. Blake was halfway through her drink rushing it as not to waste it when Yang finished. Yang was cheered as she go down a little wobbly but managed. She handed it to Blake who sighed and reluctantly took it. “Let it go to the back of your throat. Don't taste it.” She advised. Blake had three gulps when she was done. The crowd awed wanting more, but Yang encouraged her and let the crowd know it was her first time and they understood and clapped. Blake blushed feeling much better. She grabbed her drink from Yang and set it somewhere not picking it up later. Yang noticed this and couldn't blame her. She handed her a can of beer which they opened, clicked them together and started drinking. Blake didn't know it, but this would be all Yang would drink tonight and she would carry the empty beer can pretending to drink from it. 

Blake found her friends and they started smiling and laughing. This wasn't her scene, but she felt like a different person. She went to get another drink and was on her way back when Dove blocked her path and her back was to the wall. He was giving her a message from Cardin and she could smell the putrid beer on his breath turning her head away. He was in her personal space making her uncomfortable. Yang noticed and rushed to her. “Why don't you back off from the lady and stop acting like a pigeon for your scoundrel of a leader?” Dove backed away his hands in surrender not looking to get his ass kicked again. “You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah...thanks.” She said slurred and stumbled her way back to her friends. She slowly finished her drink and told herself it was her last one. She was smiling and laughing with her friends again and couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy when two smaller females about Neo's size walked up to Yang and she held up her arms and excitedly greeted them in a hug and a kiss on each cheek. She huffed anger through her nose. Ilia and Sun saw what she did and brought her attention back to them. She finished her drink and half of Ilia's but it took her thirty minutes or so. 

When it was two in the morning, the party had died down. People were passed out, taking it upstairs or getting their DD to drive. She had lost sight of her friends after a little bit. Blake felt a hand take hers and she felt dizzy, near passing out. She knew she drank more than usual but this was different. She wasn't feeling sick like she should've. She felt her other wrist being pulled and it was hard for her to resist Cardin and Sky. “No.” She said bleary trying to resist as they dragged her along. She forgot when she lost lost sight of Ilia. Sun was passed out on the floor somewhere. Yang appeared out of nowhere blocking the door with both arms stretched out. 

“Where do you think you're going?” Yang was slightly pissed and Blake could the tinge of blue.

“We're just gonna show the lady here a good time.” Cardin defended.

“You take her, you're going through me. I already had another young lady pass out before Dove and Russel could get out the door. “Now,” She raised her fists in front of her “you give her to me or I will beat the living shit out of both of you.” 

“Get her.” Cardin turned his head to Sky. Since he was drunk, his movement were slowed and Yang was mostly sober if not completely sober and beat his stomach and face. He was bleeding through his nose, mouth and the side of his temple. Cardin placed Blake next to a wall and she fell down nearly losing consciousness. She saw her beat Cardin to a bloody pulp. He was a little harder as he was sobering from drinking. She saw him get punched to the floor and Yang carried her before she passed out.


	8. What Comes After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the Party

When Blake woke up, she groaned opening her eyes to the bright sunlight just to close them again and slowly open them. She shot up realizing she wasn't in her room. She held her head as it pounded from her sudden movement. She noticed the sheets were white with a burnt orange color comforter. She pulled the sheets up and realized she still had her clothes on from the night before. Her white jacket hung on the door with her boots under it. She tried to remember the night before only to wince and put her hand to her head massaging her temple from the headache. She was about to get up when she found a bottle of pain relievers, Gatorade, saltines and a note on the nightstand. 'Blake, sorry about last night. Here's some pain medicine for the headache, to wash down with Gatorade and something small to eat so you don't throw up. Feel free to use the shower on the left side and I put a fresh pair of clothes out. Your mom called and I let her know where you were and told her I was having a sleep over. Your scroll is in your jacket pocket. Ilia is in Ruby's room on the right side. I'm downstairs. Let me know if you need anything and I'll take you home. -Yang'. Blake groaned trying to comprehend everything as she read the note with the pain in her head getting worse. She took two pills with Gatorade and ate six crackers careful not to get crumbs on the bed. She decided to go visit Ilia who was still sleeping. She went off to the shower hearing noises and talking from downstairs assuming Yang was up. She noticed two boxed tooth brushes with a fresh tube of tooth paste with a note saying 'Blake' and 'Ilia' attached. She looked at herself in the mirror and she grimaced. Her face was a mess with makeup everywhere smeared and her hair greasy and disheveled. She turned on the shower locking the door as she removed her clothes. The warm water was welcoming and she felt her headache dissolving. She dressed the the clothes Yang gave her which were surprisingly reserved for what she was used to seeing her wear, even if they were a bit baggy. With her brain fully functioning, she ate a few more crackers and drank more of the Gatorade before retrieving her scroll and going downstairs to thank her host. She found her sitting on the computer playing Overwatch. From what she saw, she made an excellent killer getting in there and being an aggressive Doomfist talking to her team through the headset. When Blake did play, it was a console at Ilia's and she was played as Genji. She waited until they got a victory before walking slowly beside her. “Hey.” She meekly spoke.

“One moment guys.” She told her group unplugging her headset and turned her rolling chair to Blake. “How ya feeling?” First thing she greeted.

“Better. Thanks for the medicine and everything.” She weakly smiled with her arm over her chest holding her other bicep as she stared at the floor hardly looking at her. 

“Not a problem. I'm happy I was able to get Ilia here and have enough time getting back to get you. How'd you sleep?” 

“Like a log, that reminds me, what happened last night?”

“I wouldn't doubt it after what happened. Why don't you sit down for a moment?” She left the game knowing this could take a little bit. She went to the couch and sat. To her amazement, Blake sat one cushion away instead of taking the single love seat. “You remember when I told you there's a dark side to campus?” It was rhetorical question but Blake nodded anyway. “So...the reason the door guy is there,” she started explaining “is because...well...drugs. Some of them are date rape drugs.” She hunched forward with her hands clasped together staring at them as she talked. Unable to see if Blake had a shocked expression. “My team and I, we...attend parties to put a stop to innocent females and few males being raped by guys and girls like Cardin. His team knows about it and either participate, back up his story of consent. Most of them, don't do a damn thing to stop it thereby taking part. We try to save as many as we can, which sounds really bad, but it doesn't happen often. We know we can't save everyone, but we try. I was hoping he wouldn't show and I guessed you would be their primary target to get to me, but I didn't expect Ilia to be a target too. I don't think they spiked her drink though... It's probably because she was new to the party scene. That's how most of them happen, intoxication. I'm sorry that happened.” Her voice started trailing off. “I can understand if you don't wish to continue whatever we are or might be.” She turned her head to the other side. “I hope we can still be friends after all this.”

“Why doesn't anyone come forward and tell the authorities?” She gently asked not wanting her headache to spike up.

“We've told Professor Ozpin himself, but with no evidence and speculation, the only way to prove it is if someone came forward. Even then, if the drug is still in their system or what can we do to stop it? End all parties and make college lame for everyone. It'd be a social gathering that Winter's used to and hates them. It'd just be a social, like what people do in school. Honestly, you're the only person I've told outside of our group. It doesn't happen often as most of it is over indulgence, but like sharks, they watch and wait to see how drunk someone is an hour before the party ends and spikes their drink. We tell the people it happens to if we suspect it. Similar to people like Cardin, we watch or try to watch on how much someone can take. You probably had about four drinks and that wouldn't be cause enough for you to pass out like you did and you would've been able to somewhat resist. I'm sorry this happened.” Her head was hung in defeat thinking she lost any chance. 

Blake laid her hand on top of both of hers and Yang stared wide eyed at her hands then shot her head to look at Blake. “Thank you.” She choked out. Yang was taken back staring at her in confusion. “For saving me from Cardin and his cronies. Being generous, gracious and taking care of me and Ilia. Today, it only increases my interest in you.” Blake felt warm inside gathering her courage as she kissed her cheek. Yang blinked with raised eyes not expecting this at all. She didn't deserve to have a thank you for putting her in danger, none of it. “If it's okay with you and you're not doing anything tonight, would you...?” She let out a short heavy exhale trying to get the words out. “Would you...?” She lit up having an idea on how to put this. “Go through that stupid mating ritual and join me for dinner.” She said quickly squinting her eyes shut as her cheeks turned pink with her body tensed in anticipation. 

Yang was completely dumbfounded. She inhaled a breath and was unable to release it. She felt so nervous unable to speak and Blake was looking sadder the long she waiting. She raised a fist and turned it sideways hitting her thigh to snap out of it. “I'd love to.” She rushed in a crocked voice. “I mean...” she turned her body to face Blake and held both her hands causing her to blush. “I'd love to.” She kissed the back of her hand like she fantasized in those stupid romantic comedies. Watching the smile on the brunette light up, lit her up with a smile. In that moment, she wanted to hug and hold Blake close feeling her heart beat and her chest as her hands rubbed her back. 

Ilia was watching them from the stairs. Why did she have to be so perfect? Ilia thought. She clenched her fist as jealously rose in her and she wanted Blake all to herself. She pushed them together so Ilia could prove jocks and athletes were jerks and they would break up or never have a chance. Ilia would be the one to comfort Blake and keep her all to herself. 

“I'm going to get back to Overwatch if that's okay? There's the TV and remote. Watch anything you want. My dad's teaching Saturday classes for students barely making it and any who have busy schedules. Ruby's at Weiss's having a 'study session'.” She used her fingers as quotes. 

As Yang was getting up, Blake asked. “What rank are you?” 

Yang turned thinking she was pretending to be interested. “Diamond.” She shrugged. 

Blake was excited. “Me too.” Yang was flabbergasted. “What's your SR?” Yang's mouth hung open. She forced herself to close it and bit her bottom lip. “How about you show me? I play Genji, I don't play often.”

Yang sensed a challenge. “You play on keyboard?”

“Console.” Yang brought out a control her plugged it into the computer and put the headset in. 

“Hey guys I'm back but I have a...an interesting person who plays. She claims to be Diamond as a Genji main. I'm gonna let her play to see what she's got.”

“We're always happy to have more friends.” Blake heard in the mic. Another voice said. “We need someone aggressive to take Doomfist's spot.” She heard the count down and it was game time. Yang stood a little ways back and watch her work. She easily got play of the game with four kills and getting a team kill. She wasn't the typical Genji who called for healing every time she was hit even a little bit. She was killing it in Dorado. “Whoa!” She heard them applauding through the mic with “Whoop!”, “Cheers” and “Welcome to the family!” Blake turned to Yang all too pleased with herself at the play of the game and rested with mic on the desk. Yang's mouth hung open as she never got used to Genji. She forced herself to close it.

“That was” she swallowed “impressive.” She heard the protests in the mic about how amazing she was. She wanted to make Blake her girlfriend right then and there. Start kissing and making out with her. She loved how there was so much to learn about this woman of mystery she never even knew existed until karaoke night. Why am I just now getting to know you? She thought to herself. They heard the shower turn off indicating Ilia was up. She walked downstairs and the clothes Yang picked out for her were a little short as they were Ruby's but other than a little exposure to her stomach, they were perfect. “Ilia hi. How are you feeling?” 

“Pretty good. Thanks for everything.” She was thankful but she was the one who introduced Blake to Overwatch and suddenly the blonde takes interest in her friend she never even knew existed if it weren't for her. There was slight malice in her voice. 

“I'm glad to hear it. I can take you both home at the same time, but it might be weird on Bumblebee with one of you in the front and the other in the back. I won't be used to the balance and would have to ride really slow. I could do two trips if the awkwardness of the lonely house doesn't bother one of you.” 

“What's Bumblebee?” Ilia raised an eyebrow as everything she said doesn't make sense. 

“Her bike.” Blake said too quickly and changed topic. “Two trips would be better.” Blake smiled cutting off her host. “Ilia can go first.”

Yang saw what she did there. “No objections here. Ilia?” She shook her head ready to go home after watching and listening to their disgusting display. She wanted to curl up in her own bed and sleep comfortably in her own room not even sure how she got there. Yang headed toward the door. “Feel free to keep playing or poke around and see if you find something you like.” She teased Blake just to see her blush.

Blake finished a game before wandering. She saw the family photos and saw only one picture of two women and one male who Blake didn't know but saw Yang's dad and saw his blue eyes, but they were lilac now. She could see where Yang got the blue eyes from now. One of the women looked exactly like Ruby while the other reminded her of Yang with Blake hair. She saw no family pictures which she found strange. She wanted to ask her about it, but it was too soon. She went around the kitchen and Yang's style of written all over it. The decor, how everything was set up and how the pantries were organized. She went back upstairs getting the clothes she wore the night before and put them by the door. There were only a few photos of Ruby and Yang with their dad as she went up the wooden stairs. She saw three bedrooms and just then it occurred to Blake that Yang opted to sleep on the couch to take care of her and Ilia. She could've done exactly what Cardin wanted to do but she didn't. She saved her and Ilia from meeting a tragic fate. She hadn't thought of sex like that before, but she suddenly wanted to give her all to her rescuer. She made the bed she and Ilia slept in drinking both Gatorade bottles and peeing immediately later. She wrapped both crackers up putting them on the kitchen counter and threw the notes away. She read Ilia's note being similar to hers, except her parents didn't call which was no surprise. She played another round of Overwatch and quit after winning another game. She took the head set off turning, turned off the game and turned around. She jumped in surprise as Yang was watching her. “Don't do that!” Her tone stern as her heartbeat was still racing.

“Sorry, sorry.” She held out her hands defensively. “You see some bra sizes or anything you like?” Yang teased just to watch her blush. 

Blake rolled her eyes. “It's more so what I didn't like, but it's too personal and I won't ask until later.”

“I'm going to hold you to that.” Yang folded her arms with a smirk. “Anything you wanted to do before we go?” 

Yes. I want you to pin me against the wall and I want to show you how much it means to me that you saved Ilia and I from 'the darkness of the school'. She thought to herself. “Mmhh. I can't think of anything.” 

“Alright. I'll take you home.” She led Blake outside and handed her Ruby's helmet adjusting the straps. She smiled as her heart lept see Blake in one of her helmets. She hoped to get a black one specifically for her if their relationship continued to progress, which she was hoping it would. She turned it on and she hummed to life. “Grab onto my shoulders, or wrap your arms around my waist.” She called back and grinned when Blake took the latter bringing their bodies closer. “Lean with the turns but don't over do it.” She started forward slightly leaving the drive way. She went the speed limit as Blake gave her directions and wanting this to last longer. A cop pulled her over. She groaned throwing her head back a bit. She put her mask up. “Good day officer. Was I speeding?” She said in a cutesy voice.

“On the contrary. You're going five under the speed limit and that's what scares me. You haven't been drinking today, have you?” The cop knew her and knew exactly what she was doing when she saved his daughter from someone like Cardin. 

“Only last night, stopped after maybe two beers max. This is Blake. Blake, this is Mac or Officer Nikos, cool guy.” She pulled up her mask and smiled and waved nervously.

“You still got the breathalyzer I gave you?” He asked. 

“A present from you, don't go to a party without it. Death on the road due to drinking and driving is a travesty. It was Cardin and his boys this time.” She explained. 

“Alright.” He tapped Bumblebee. “Drive safe and get her home safe. I'll see you later. Just call us if there's party's going down and it's going sideways. I might be a cop, but being a parent comes first.”

“Thank you. Take care officer.”

“You too Yang, Blake.” He tipped his hat and went back to his car. 

“I love your playlist and just how famous are you?” She asked astounded. 

“I'm glad you like it and the cops tried to get me for speeding more times than I can count but gave up as they couldn't catch me. He was one of the first ones. I helped his daughter when she was in a similar situation to yours last night. No tickets or traffic stops since. I didn't tell you this, but it was his daughter Pyrrha.” Blake's eyes shot up and she put her mask down. Is there anything she isn't good at? Blake thought. 

Yang arrived to the Belladonna house all too quickly in her mind. Blake hopped off and handed the helmet to Yang. “I'll see you tonight.” Yang grinned but there was sadness there. 

“Don't you want to come in?” Blake offered not wanting her to go. “You saved from Cardin, let me stay at your house and took care of me and Ilia the least I could do is return the favor.” Oh no! That's sounds so wrong like some kind of sexual favor. She thought to herself. “I mean hang out for bit?” 

“Blake, it's fine.” She grinned. “I'm just happy you're safe. Your mom's probably worried.” 

Blake took her clothes out of her saddle bag. “Then at least come in, I'll change into my clothes and you can have these back.” She offered. She wanted to have Yang stay but worried it would interfere with what they were trying to build but she didn't care about that at the moment. 

“You're not going to let this go, are you?” It was a rhetorical question as she cut off her bike and followed her inside.

“Mom I'm home.” She called out Kali rushed hugging her and nearly knocking Blake over. 

“My baby girl I'm so happy you're safe.” She held her cheeks in her hands. “Why didn't you call me and let me know? I was so worried. I called your scroll and Yang answered. Why didn't you tell me about the sleepover?” She sat questions one after the other. 

“Someone spiked my drink and Yang” she broke the embrace to introduce her mom to Yang “saved me and Ilia.” She let go and moved to the side so he could meet Yang. 

“Oh. So you're the famous Yang. She talked about how she made a bunch of new friends at school.” She embraced her. “It's nice to meet you.”

Her held her back loosely reciprocating. Yang tried so hard not to blush thinking she met Blake's family. She was nervous and she wasn't dating her yet. It was an interest and she wanted to see where it led. “It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Belladonna.” Feeling a little uncomfortable, she broke the embrace and took a step back. 

“Kali, please.” She insisted. “Thank you for saving Blake at that party and letting me know she was okay.” She glared at Blake warning her.

“Actually Mrs.-Kali, Blake was super careful at the party. When she handed her drink to me to do something out of her comfort zone, she left it and got a new one. We check everyone's pockets before they enter, but unless we do a strip search, there's no way to know for sure. If it was amateurs, she would've been fine, but these guys are trained and learn from the ass-seniors before them.” She coughed trying to hide her cursing. “A lot of them break off from it, so the ones that are in it, are easy to spot and previous offenders. I'm sorry your daughter was in danger at a party I invited her to.”

“Yes, but you also watched out for it and you had a good time, right Blake?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Most fun I had in a while.” She smiled sweetly. 

“Maybe ever.” Kali spoke hugging her close. 

“We'll I better-” Yang was backing toward the door. 

“Wait!” She nearly shouted stopping her. She took a breath calming herself. “Just wait for a moment.” Blake protested going to her room and closing the door. Yang and Kali continued chatting for a bit. Kali asked about Beacon and Yang told her some of the sports she did. Kali beamed with excitement as it seemed Yang was a good judge of character. Blake didn't know, but she looked through her notebooks every once in a while just to make sure she was not feeling isolated, alone or depressed. 

Blake came back with Yang's clothes. “I'll return these to you when I wash them.”

“Don't worry about ir.” Yang tried to shrug it off. “I said you could keep 'em.”

“And I'm borrowing it.” She nearly yelled “I'll wash it and give it back to you...later.” She blushed thinking of her date tonight. 

Yang didn't want to argue and figured it was time she took her leave. “I better go, Ruby needs me to pick her up from Weiss's.”

“Won't you stay?” Kali insisted wanting to thank her for getting Blake out of the house, making sure she had a good time and protecting her from this Cardin guy. “How about some tea?” 

“I appreciate it Mrs.-Kali, but I have to go. Blake, I'll see you late.” She walked out the door getting on her bike and speeding off. She hated lying to Blake and she wanted nothing more than to stay, but she had to go. She couldn't spend too much time with her and she wanted to leave topic for tonight.


	9. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake get ready for their special night.

Ilia came over and the two talked about what happened and told each other everything, well almost everything on Blake's part. She waited until their conversation was over to mention her date tonight with Yang. Ilia cheered and clapped being happy for her. Her face fell with a gasp and she brought Blake to her feet mentioning shopping, manicures, pedicures and everything else that she brought up for their last date. Blake sighed being dragged along with it. Ilia insisted everything was on her when Blake brought the issue of asking her parents. Blake didn't push it knowing her home life. 

Yang was doing the exact same thing asking Ruby for advice, she grew accustomed to waxing herself as she became embarrassed when she realized she enjoyed pain. She went out getting her hair and nails done. She worked three days a week at Junior's Club being a bouncer. When she took out Junior and his thugs at his club, he hired her for the job. He could've just hired her anyway without insulting her for being a blonde, tall female who wouldn't do much. That's how she met the twins Melanie and Miltia she saw at the party. Between, school, sports and work, Ruby, energy drinks and free alcohol keep her going despite how tired she could be. Now with a relationship, she wouldn't put Blake last, but she would hoped she understood when things came up. That's if their relationship excelled. Yang was going to wear her hunter outfit, until her conflict with Winter changed her mind. She decided on a long scarlet dress with a black leather jacket and black boots. She would dump the jacket at the door or on the chair. She straightened her hair not letting anyone touch it. She started a game or two of Overwatch, kicking butt. When it was eight, Yang sent her a message. 'What's your address?' She wanted to play it cool like she wasn't at her house earlier today. 'You forgot already?' Yang shook her head typing back. 'No, I was hoping to play this off like I didn't know where you lived.' 

On the other side, Blake vocalized. “Oh. I just ruined that.” 'Right' and she sent it. 

'Thanks. See you soon! She deleted a winking face. When she arrived, it was eight twenty. Walking to the door, she knocked and heard a 'coming' on other side. She tried to be mature but her mind went to the gutter. Mrs. Belladonna opened the door. 

“Oh Yang!” She hugged her “It's good to see you again.” She grabbed her biceps and couldn't help but squeeze feeling how strong they are and held her out. “Look at you all snazzy.”

“Mom!” Blake yelled from her room. “No one says that anymore.” She turned her eyes to the corner embarrassed not that they could see.

“I'm trying to pretend like I haven't met you before if that's okay? It kinda takes away from the whole first date thing.” She wobbled her head. “If you know know what I mean.”

“Right, gotcha.” She winked leading Yang inside. “Blake!” She called. “There's a Yang-

“Xiao Long.” Yang whispered.

“Xiao Long here to see you.” She turned back to Yang. “I hope I get to see you again. Take care of her Yang. But, I have no doubt you will.” She turned to walk away exaggerating her hip swaying.

“Kali, who's at the door?” She heard a deep voice from somewhere. Kali went to him and filled him in. “Date!?” Yang heard him yell and winced but wasn't as scared as she felt she could be. “Oh. I see.” Kali explained the situation. “Just this once. Ooohhh.” He drew it out.

Blake emerged from her room in a hurry hearing her father's voice. “I'm ready.” But it was too late, he was already coming to 'greet' her and she winced knowing he was going to chase her away. “Hi dad.” She waved nervously. 

Yang held out her hand. “Pleasure to meet you Mr. Belladonna. I'm Yang Xiao Long.”

“Likewise.” He shook her hand gripping firmly for a handshake. “Blake, why don't you continue getting ready.” His eyes narrowed at Yang. He didn't turn away from her as he addressed Blake.

“But dad-” 

He pronounced clearing his throat narrowed in her direction as it was not up for debate. She meandered to her room. “Miss Xiao Long, have a seat.” He guestured with his hand toward the floor with a pillow as a seat. Yang nodded and took the seat opposite of him. Kali had brought out tea while they talked. “Your reputation proceeds you. I'm curious to know what's true.”

Yang nodded with understanding. “I have nothing to hide. Whatever you know, heard, or any questions you have, please ask.” She stated plainly taking a sip of tea.

“Careful you might burn...” He stopped when she took a long sip and didn't react to it.

As if to answer his question. “Certain types of heat don't bother me. I've burnt my taste buds more times than I can count but mostly on hot chocolate.” She smiled hoping to lighten the mood. “I drink it through a straw.”

He smiled back and nodded also taking a sip as not to be outdone. “When did you and Blake first meet?”

“It was a week ago at a karaoke bar. I heard her sing and I walked up to her, told her she had an amazing voice and I followed up with a song from the same group before she was ushered out by her friends. Saw her at school, and we started talking.” 

“Is it true your dad is an instructor a Beacon?”

“Yes Sir and one of the best.” She grinned. “But I'm biased.” 

“What about you're mom?” Yang froze. “I haven't heard anything about her.”

She sighed not liking the dark mood this will become. She had nothing to hide and she was going to prove it. Blake cracked opened her door as that was a question that was bothering her. “When I was younger, my biological mother left and my dad remarried my awesome stepmom. She died a few years later in a car crash. Ruby Rose is my half-sister.”

“I'm very sorry to hear that.” He was sadden and Blake covered her hand over her mouth to silence herself from gasping. This happy, cheery, happy go-lucky, blonde's life seemed so perfect and she had so much warmth, she assumed it was a flame lit by a mother figure of care. That would explain why there was no pictures of hardly anyone. “How does every cop in the district know you?”

She beamed. “At first, it was because I was speeding on my bike, Bumblebee, but-”

“You ride a bike? Like a motorcycle? A machine of speed and death?” He interrupted looking like he was going to faint. “You speed on it!” He said in disbelief not a question. 

“Yes?” She gritted her teeth. “When I got to Beacon and started playing sports, Winter took me under her wing. The cops pull me over for suspicion when I go five under that's because I have a passenger other than my sister. I didn't want to explain too much, so the guy told me to see him at the station. They stop me every now and again when they see me just to say high.” Ghira didn't seemed convinced with the look on his face as speeding on her bike far outweighed the good. “I promise,” she held her hands in a surrender position “I promise not to speed, drive recklessly, cause an accident or cause someone to get hurt. I have a spare helmet that fits your daughter.” She used 'your daughter' to add a personal belonging and something to care for and be treasured.

He closed his eyes thinking about it then opened them, grunting to accept conditions. “Very well. One last question and you can go.” He sighed. “How do you know Junior?”

How do you know I know Junior? She thought. Does this guy interrogate everyone this way? “He posted an ad I was interested in about being a bouncer for his club. I applied, got an interview, went to meet him and he insulted me. I beat him into seeing stars, beat his cronies and two personal bodyguards.” She looked all to pleased with herself. “He hired me after that.” Blake covered her mouth chuckling as she listened to the story. She composed herself and was about to walk out. 

“What are your intentions with Blake?” He narrowed his eyes. She scoffed in annoyance expecting the last question to be his last.

“Right now, we are two people interested in one another. We want to take things slow and find if our interest is interest, or if it could be something more. I would like to think there is more, but I'll find out after tonight.” Blake opened her door wider ready to walk out.

“Tell me.” She groaned in frustration. “Is she a conquest for you?” Yang was taken back. “I've heard about some of your 'extra curricular' activities with both males and females.” She closed her eyes calming herself. Blake was just as taken back. She had heard rumors, but wasn't sure what to believe. “Is she just another accomplishment to brag about to your 'friends'?” He growled. 

“No!” She shouted slamming her sideways fist on the table. Almost instantly regretting it. “Those rumors, or even the truth in the stories, were fabricated by me and the person to tell people what we wanted people to believe happened knowing rumors would spread. We made our own stories. But, that was only if anyone from school saw us together or rumors spread back to us and we clarified it with our own. Some were fabricated by jealous people. More than likely, ninety percent of the stories you've heard are false. Myself and the other people make a mutual agreement on the story.” She sighed calming herself down. 

“Humph. You're even better than what they say you are. “I almost don't want to believe you've rehearsed this many times. I was right about you. Last questions then I promise I'll let you go. What's your degree in and what do you wish to have an occupation in?”

“My degree is in Criminal Justice and I hope to be a police officer or soar even higher into the FBI or CIA if not a simple bodyguard.” Blake mouth 'wow' to herself finding the brute more attractive and learning more about her in a ten minute time frame than a week at school. 

“When you graduate, come see me. I might be able to help you out. Keep your grades up. I am curious.” Blake sighed wanting this to be over. “Why not be a star athlete on TV?” 

“That's too much fame, fortune and drama. I'm not going to sign a contract telling me what people think I'm worth. I'm not going to follow strict dietary regiments and strenuous workout sessions only to play for a season, practice and come home drained. At least I would be doing some good in the world, or at least that's my goal. Sure” she shrugged “I could be an idol on TV, but knowing people personally and helping them through their situations, that's more important to me.”

“Treat her right, and have fun tonight.” He winked getting up from the table and left.

Blake slank out of her room. “Wow.” She stared thinking she was more attractive. Blake wore a purple undershirt with a white jacket, black pants and black heels. Ghira was watching from the corning. Yang got up to meet her. She took her hand and kissed the back of it making Blake blush. “You look beautiful.” 

“Thanks.” She giggled. “So do you.” They started walking outside together. Yang hand Blake the helmet and it needed no adjustments from the morning of. “You have a place in mind?” She asked.

“Yes, and I hope you like it.” She wanted to kiss her but held back as they were taking this slow. She's an interest, not my girlfriend...yet anyway. She reminded herself shaking her head and putting her bright, yellow helmet on. She hopped on with Blake behind her cutting on the engine. She grunted as she felt arms slowly wrap around her torso. Her embrace was light unlike the death grip she had earlier. She kicked up the kickstand and eased forward before heading off. Her grip was tight but still comfortable and warm as she was leaning with the turns this time around. Is this really the same person? She thought. Yang parked her bike, took off her helmet shaking her hair and dealt with the arrangements of getting settled. Blake stared wide eyed at the building. It was the karaoke bar Yang first talked to her officially. “I didn't get a chance to buy you a drink last time. Let me make it up to you.”

Blake smiled at the memory. Because it was Sunday, there weren't too many patrons so the environment was cozy. The waitress came and asked for their orders. Yang ordered a Strawberry Sunrise and twenty wings to Blake's surprise who ordered a flavored beer and ten wings.

“How was your day today?” Yang asked. 

“It was...eventful yours?”

“Same. I woke up early after getting a few hours of sleep.”

Blake scoffed. “You clean up nicely. It's different from all the dirt, grim and everything else. I've never seen your hair in anything but unruly and defiant 'till now.”

“And I don't think I've seen seen you this relaxed.” Blake smiled and Yang smiled with her. “Do you know the song From Shadows?”

The bottom of her glass struck the table in shock. “You know that song?”

“I...” Yang did not expect her strong reaction “jam out to it when I had a rough day.” Seeing Blake's hand on the table, she wanted to hold it in hers but had to stop herself. “I know this might be a lot to ask, but before we go, would you...gah” she sighed “would you...would you join me in the duet?” She had to finish quickly or it wouldn't of come out. Blake stared frozen at her. “Would you join me in the duet of From Shadows, please? I'll sing the male part if you preferred.” Blake's expression was hard to read as she was still frozen. “Blake?” She called concerned. “Blake? You who? Earth to Blake. Reality check Miss Belladonna. Great.” She lowered her head in her hands hiding her face. “Now I have to explain to her parents I broke their daughter.” 

Blake laughed at that. With Yang breathing a sigh of relief. “I'm not sure I can. I don't really take the stage like that. I'm still stuck on the part you know one of my favorite bands. How does a popular person like you know all these rock songs that don't apply to your life?”

“I listened to them in middle school and my tastes expanded. They relate to me more than you or anyone else realizes. I wasn't always so popular-I mean I was, but not in a good way. You could look at me the entire time on the stage if it helps. I won't force you.” Blake simply nodded. “If this isn't your thing, what were you doing here that night?”

She groaned causing Yang to back up for a bit. “Ilia dragged me out here forced me to do the song knowing you were going to be here and before I know it, you're right in front of me and talking to me.”

“You mean Notice you?” Using the reference from the song.

“Exactly!” She exclaimed a little too happy. 

Their food came out and Yang asked for a to-go box and check. “I'll be right back.” She went to the stage and dropped a song in for herself. She sat back down and put half her wings in the box removing Blake's card tossing it at her and she scoffed in response replacing it with her own and paid. Holding a smirk of accomplishment.

“Really?” Blake glared.

“Always get more than the minimum number of wings so my current date can chose more without feeling rude and take half to go anyway. And yes really, I asked you on a date first and we just reschedule is all. My date, my treat.” Taking her card as her name was called. She went to the stage taking the mic. What really threw Blake throw a loop, was she recognized the song from an anime she watched when she was younger. She sat completely flabbergasted as Yang was singing the Japanese Version and her voice was more angelic than her English vocals. “Gomen ne SUNAO janakute. Yume no NAKA nara ieru. Shikou kairo wa Shooto sunzen. Ima sugu aitiai yo. Nakitaku naru you na moonlight. Denwa mo dekinai midnight. Datte jonjou doushiyou. Haato wa mangekyou. Tsuki no hikari no michibikare. Nando mo meguriau. Seiza no matattaki kazoe uranau. Koi no yukue. Onaji kuni ni umareta no. Miraku romansu.” The crowd went absolutely wild at her talent. She sat back down. “How was that?” She saw two people walking over and recognized them from school. “Ah crap.” She sighed. “Hey guys.” She feigned with a smile. 

“Can we have your autograph?” They said at the same time handing her napkins.

“Sure. You guys catching first game of the season?” She asked signing their napkins with a personal message. 

“We wouldn't miss it.” They were jittery and excited. She handed back their napkins. “Thanks!” They rushed off quickly.

“Great.” Her forehead fell to her hand. “Now I have to do damage control and explain to Winter why I can sing Japanese, no less why I'm singing at all. I'm sorry.” She apologized “I must be boring you with leaving twice and everything.”

“No.” She said quickly. “Not at all. I loved your performance. I used to watch the anime when I was younger. Sailor Moon I think. Do you always sign napkins from fans?”

“So tell me how you go from watching Sailor Moon about independent women, except the Moon Princess for the most part, saving themselves and the world, but you fall into romantic fantasies about knights? And no I don't sign my signature on a regular basis. Unlike you,” she smirked “they make their staring obvious as hell. Typical freshman.”

Blake chuckled at her comment. “Just a sucker for romance I guess.” Shrugging it off. Both were sad walking out the door as their night was coming to an end. They hopped on and Yang felt hands around her torso, but it seemed more like a hug with how much closer she was now. What should have been a twenty minute ride, turned into thirty five with Yang's detours Blake was thankful for feeling her abs and warmth more. 

Yang walked her to her door. “I had fun tonight. We should do it again sometime, maybe without me messing it up and staying after school.” They laughed and she took it as a yes with her nod. She wasn't sure if she could kiss her, but looking at Blake, she made it obvious, even to her. She slowly walked closer to her closing the distance between them. Her head slowly came forward and so did Blake's. As they were nearly touching, Yang let the temptation in and kept their lips apart for a few seconds longer before touching. It was like fireworks had gone off and her lips were so soft as she melted into it. She stayed for a few seconds before breaking away. She cleared her throat. “Good night.” She nodded. 

“Good night.” Blake whispered still lost in the moment. She watched her leave on her bike waving before she did a wheelie speeding off. She sighed lovingly licking her lips as she could taste the spiciness of her wings, how softer her lips were than expected and how slow she was taking her time kissing and staying instead of a simple peck. 

Yang went to her room leaning against her bed staring at the ceiling remembering their kiss and how her lips tasted like sweet sauce. She licked her lips remembering it fondly. She sent a message to Winter. 'Winter, thanks for keeping me in line. I wouldn't be where I am today without you. Thanks for pulling my head from the ground to realize what I needed was right in front of me but in the clouds and I needed to gravitate her back to earth. Thank you for pulling me away from all those useless, meaningless hook-ups and flings to realize I need to be grounded.' She deleteded it before sending and edited it. 'Thanks for pulling me back to earth from the clouds knowing I need to be grounded by level headed, down to earth woman. You're the best and I wish this wasn't your last year.' She put commas where they were as she would never hear the end of it in her sentimental text and it would ruin the moment. She heard the ping. 'You needed someone who needed to feel your warm and unable to hide in the shadows with your light. You mess this up, and I will personally come back just to torture you.' She got another message. 'Besides, you talked about wanting to be in a serious relationship and haven't fooled around with anyone during the summer break. It proved to me I could take you seriously. Now, all you have to do, is prove it.' It was challenge. A challenge for her to prove she better not mess up. That she was serious and needed to prove to Winter she means it. She received another string of a message. 'I think our sister's are spending too much time together.' Yang frowned knowing how serious Winter was and imagined Weiss being the same way. 'Well, if she's like you, honesty helps but in a less brash way. At the same time if she's nitpicky, they are going to have serious problems. Therefore, we'd have problems.' Winter wrote back. 'We both agree we are protective of our sister's. Let's not get into their drama. And stop being sentimental. You know that shit makes me sick. 40 push-ups now you sap.' Winter was smiling on the other side as she'd never heard Yang be this happy or thankful. She just hoped she didn't introduce them too soon and Yang messes up. 'Done.' Yang finished her push-ups. She wasn't sure if she should send a text or if Blake will. She decided Blake was shy so she would. 'I had fun tonight. See you tomorrow. Hope we hang out again soon.' She didn't send it and ended up deleting it as Blake rescheduled so she needed to be the one to initiate conversation. She was wishing Blake had the courage to say something first. She'd never seen Blake look so comfortable or relaxed for a scene that wasn't hers. Her sentences were usually short and emotionless unless she teased her. Listening to her laugh and watching her smile grow, she felt warm inside.


	10. Special Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's turn to lead a date. Yang told her to make it special as she had something important to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains minor character death, past abuse, vehicular manslaughter and unfair legal system.

After a little bit of awkwardness at school the next day, the two found their rhythm. The talked before class, the beginning of class, the end of class and before Yang had practice. They spent time together and apart in intervals to have a balance. At this points, they had gone on four dates and tonight is date number five. Yang wanted to take her somewhere cozy and be honest and about her personal life. She wanted Blake to feel comfortable about opening up about her life. Because of the rescheduled of date number one, she had claim to odd numbers and would decide where they were going. Yang had told her she wanted it to be special because she wanted to talk about something important, or at least to Yang they were.

When she arrived on her bike, Blake had been staring out the window waiting for her. She couldn't wait. She didn't want to seem desperate so she was in her room when Yang knocked on the door. She walked out trying to be as casual as possible, but her heart was pounding in her ears. She opened the door and tried to hide her smile and failed. Her parents were watching her from a corner and Kali had her hand over her mouth to block out the giggles and sounds she made in her excitement. “Yes?” Blake tried to play off casually when she opened the door. 

“Hey Blake.” She tried to kiss her only for her to tease by backing away. “I was taking a stroll today, and I found these, they reminded me of you.” She said handing over three lavender flowers.

“Thanks.” Blake embraced her before taking the flowers and stealing a kiss. “You don't have to go to the florist to buy these. I'll be happy with a single flower.” She smiled.

“I told you,” Yang laughed “I found them on my stroll.” 

“I'm sure you did. Your stroll through the market, maybe.” Smirking in a sarcastic tone as she let Yang inside. “I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind seeing you again. Mom, dad, Yang's here.” She called.

The parents waited a little bit before responding as for the pair not to see how close they were, eavesdropping. “Coming.” They strolled out from the corner. “Yang it's good the see you again.” Kali gave her a tight hug.

“You too Mrs.-Kali.” Old habits die hard I guess. She thought to herself. Kali broke away so she could shake hands with Ghira in a firm greeting way they've become accustomed with.

“Good to see you again Yang.” He smiled. 

“Likewise Sir-Mr. Belladonna.” She grinned nervously with a light laugh.

He laughed. “You may simply call me Ghira.”

“Yes Sir-Ghira.” She laughed nervously correcting herself. As the family laughed with her. 

“You ready to go?” Yang turned to Blake.

Blake knew she had everything. “Just need to get something. I'll be back.” And disappeared into her room. 

“So Yang,” Ghira spoke “are you and Blake official? She seemed awfully excited for tonight and said you needed to talk to her about something important.”

“Not yet, we're still taking this slow.” She leaned in close to whisper. “Depending on what happens tonight.” She crossed her fingers in front of her with a grin and Kali did the same. 

Blake casually walked out. “Ready.” She said with a smile. And they walked out. Yang lingered behind as Blake approached her bike. She was checking her out without the parents looking, or so she thought. Blake suddenly turned around wondering what was taking so long. “You coming? I don't exactly plan to have our date here.”

“Yeah.” Yang slowly approached. She had her hands on both sides trapping her between her body and the bike. “I was checking on the most gorgeous woman I've seen.”

“And not so subtle either.” She slowly kissed her. “Now come on!” She changed gears suddenly becoming excited. “Let's go!” She pushed Yang off and grabbed the helmet. Yang laughed with an eye roll. She put on her own helmet, started up Bumblebee and sped off. Blake was giving her directions on where to turn. On their way, they were pulled over. 

“Where are you ladies off to in such a slow pace?”

“Hey Officer Mac, I was...I'm driving aimlessly with my...with Blake guiding me and telling me where to go.”

He raised his eyebrow at the pause. “So you mean to tell me, you're going somewhere and have no idea where by the good-looking woman behind you telling you where to go?”

She nervously nodded. “..Yeah...”

“It's the pretty ones you have to look out for.” He winked at Blake who blushed. “She could be leading you to the woods and plan on kidnapping you.” 

“Best good looking kidnapper ever. I hope it's just her and she has her way with me.” She laughed jokingly and so did the officer. Blake turned beet red and flipped her black face mask over her face to hide.

“And she's not denying it either.” He said laughing harder. “You two have a good night. Try not to get in anymore trouble. Call me if that happens or you need help.”

“You too officer. Thanks.” She turned back to Blake. “I'm sorry.” She tried being sincere but she was laughing too hard. “You know I can't help but tease you. I only tease the people I like.”

“Just go.” She said flatly still blushing. She had to force the words out as not to laugh. Yang sped off again listening as Blake told her where to go. She was getting nervous as they were approaching the woods. They stopped a few miles away into a grass clearing. The moon was completely up by now shining brightly to guide their way. Blake was the first to off as Yang was confused but didn't question. They walked for a bit leaving prints in the leafy, grass as their was no path. Yang lagged behind a little bit as she was slightly nervous. Blake sensed her obvious confusion and paused waiting for Yang to catch up. She took her hand and shot her a reassuring smile. Yang smiled back with a bit of blush in her cheeks. When they got closer to the spot, there was a beautiful still lake reflecting the moon and the beauty around it. As they approached, Yang could see a blanket spread out on the grass.

“It's beautiful.” Yang said breathlessly. 

“Yes, she is.” Blake looked to Yang as the words tingled from her lips. They sat down on the blanket watching the water and gazing at the stars. “You said you had something to tell me?” Blake said after several minutes of watching fireflies dance.

“Yeah...” She spun to Blake sitting criss crossed. She looked her in the eye while taking two of her hands over one of hers. “I want to be open and honest with you. Before I start, I want to tell you that this place is perfect. It describes so much about you. Secluded, mysterious, yet beautiful, breathtaking, and only you would know about this place.” She paused for a moment waiting to see how she would respond. “I'm not sure how young I was when my birth mother left me. I have no idea where she is or why she left. She's the one in the center on the picture frame you saw at my house with my Uncle Qrow and my dad. I was stupid enough to leave the house by myself one day when my dad was out and Ruby was sleeping. I had found a photo of a house in the woods, tied it to my mom and desperate for answers, I left. When I got to the abandon cabin, I could hardly stand. Wolves could smell my blood with the bruises and I was too exhausted to scream, not that anyone would've heard me. I was nearly eaten alive until my uncle beat them away with a staff. Years later, my dad married my stepmom Summer Rose. She's the one in the white cape who Ruby looks like. They were all friends in college. Her cookies were incredible, she chased away my nightmares, read me bedtime stories, healed me when I got bruises and so much more. I consider her my mom. A few years after Ruby was born, she went out for some late night shopping when she was killed in an automobile 'accident'.” Her voice was turning angry and Blake could see the tinge of blue in her eyes. She let go of Blake's hand as not to hurt her while she balled her fists. “She was hit by a drunk driver. Could've been completely prevented but because some stupid teenagers decided to party on a school night and drive home, she was killed.” She inhaled a deep breath of anger and released it. “Three out four of the students were killed. Only the driver survived. We were forced to file charges with the state attorney and the families did the same. Even with all the evidence and everything that happened, they guy was a super stellar student and the defense proved this saying his life shouldn't be ruined because of one night, one mistake. Instead of getting thirty two years or more behind bars, he gets five.” She had to calm down again as to not make this personal. While the rest of us, our lives are ruined for more than five years because of a 'mistake'. A complete freak accident with no avoidance whatsoever. She thought to herself. “My dad had completely shut down after the trial. My grades suffered because I had to take care of Ruby by myself. I had no time for friends, no time for anything while I kept things together, picking up the pieces. When I was in middle school, I became so angry all the time and I took it out on bullies or anyone who challenged or made fun of me. I could even beat up kids two grades above me. I had anxiety and abandonment issues so I didn't get too close to people. All Ruby had to do was talk when I saw her and she was able to calm me down.” She chuckled. “She's even called me mom a few times, most on accident. I got into a nasty fight and nearly lost. Four on one. When it was over, they limped away scared and I just sat in a corner and silently cried. That was how I met Winter. She was a grade ahead of me and noticed my issues as she saw something more than anger. She followed me after the fight had ended. She saw me with tears in my eyes on more than one occasion in high school. Being the older sister, you can't let your family see you fall. She introduced me to sports. I could physically hurt people and get away with it. That was my outlet. Most of the time, I did purposefully. My dad was finally out of his funk and picked up the full puzzle of his now perfect family he left behind. And you know the rest, perfect star for many sports even though I'm not captain of one. I like being guided, following through and being the best. Before you, I was barely making a B average and that was mostly through cheating. I wore revealing clothing to draw more negative attention to myself with little confidence, now, I'm more reserved.” 

Yang started changing little by little for the better with Blake keeping her grounded. She mostly wore an orange tank top with a yellow burning heart. A neck collar that went along with her long brown coat and two strips swaying in the back, long black pants and plain brown combat boots. She wore trendy sunglasses on the top of her head if not over her eyes. She only exposed part of the skin on her stomach instead of the entire area. “Now, I'm making an A average, and taking notes, studying on my own and not half-assing assignments. I still drink Monsters for energy, between school, work, my job and forcing time to be made for you, it's all worth it. Seeing you smile, hearing you laugh, it's magic. Everyone before, they were hook-ups. Just flings and one night stands. Blake,” she smiled “you are so much more than you realize. That's what I wanted to tell you. My life story. So you know me, truly know me better than the one percent of people who think they do. I also wanted to answer any questions you might have. Blake,” she held her hand “I consider you to be my best friend and I want us to grow if you feel the same after what I told you. If not, I wouldn't blame you.” She said sadly betraying her smile. 

Blake was staring wide-eyed. “That's a lot.” Releasing a huge exhale quietly. “It's a lot to process.” She held her hand back. “I appreciate you telling me everything. I know you didn't have to. And, what you told me, I feel closer to you and I understand why you do what you do to care for the people close to you. Yang,” her voice was soft and gentle “thank you for trusting me. This isn't what I expected her hear, but I'm glad I did. Thank you for opening and sharing.” She moved forward tightly wrapping her arms around her neck and Yang repeated with her hands around her waste. Yang so badly wanted to ease her back on the blanket and lay on top of her. Breathing in her lavender scent on her neck and let it intoxicate her. It would be too much too soon. And what were to happen if Blake started kissing her or she started kissing Blake? Would she be able to stop? Would it ruin what they worked so hard to build? It wasn't worth it. Unbeknownst to her, Blake wanted the exactly same thing as sparks of electricity flowed through her. She wanted Yang to make that move. Neither moved as they held each other. Blake broke away first and moved back to where she was.

“My turn. I would've been bullied in school if not for my ability to stay in the shadows and hide. I kept to myself and books were my friends. I would climb up trees and read. If I saw bullies getting too close, I'd avoid them. They tried throwing rocks and calling me names while I climbed up trees, but it didn't bother me. My parents loved me and comforted me enough to know that they were lies and not to listen to them. I was quiet, but I had a big heart they would tell me. I grew accustomed to the dark and I knew a lot about a lot of people. Eventually, I realized most were lies and ignored everyone. When the spotlight was on me, I handled it with ease as not to draw more attention to myself. The light always had to come to me. I had Ilia who helped me a lot and then there came Sun beginning of college and later his boyfriend, Neptune. It took Ilia everything to get me on that stage. If I had known you were there, I never would've gone no less sang. I make decent grades, start on homework when I get home and steadily work on projects. Since meeting you, I still do all that, but I don't force it like I did before. I'm laughing and smiling more than before. I'm not so uptight or tightly wound. My clothes aren't as reserved as they used to be.” She wore a long white coat, over a string neck shirt that exposed her flat stomach, long purple pants and black boots as an ordinary outfit. The lines in her clothing that revealed the exposed skin above her chest turned Yang on as she wanted to lather the area in kisses. “I'm relaxed when I'm with you, as long as we share the spotlight, I'm not going to avoid it anymore. I used to be scared if the school found out I existed and the rumors that would fly, but listening to them which bothered me little at first then hearing you laugh about them, it started to become funny. People saying what they want to bring you down, I realized that motivated you to do better. Hearing you say 'Is that what they're saying about me or us this week?' is hilarious. Hearing you laugh brings me a smile.” 

“According to the school, I get around with just about everyone but I'm still a virgin. Can you believe that?” She laughed.

Blake was taken back. “Wait. You? No way? No way.” She started laughing. “Really?”

She immediately froze. “Damn.” She mouth a word after. “I was going to save that for later.” She whispered to herself before turning back to Blake. “Yes, I'm still intact. I've taking other peoples virginity. With my fingers or a strap on. By the time we're done, my partners were either too tired to return the favor or I'd sneak out before morning, they offer or don't offer to return the favor and I make an excuse as to why I had leave. My first time,” she laughed “the boss I work for, his twin bodyguards.” Blake tilted her head in confused but she waited for the explanation. “This was two months after I beat them up. You might've seen them at party. My first time, both of them at the same time and it was their first time.”

A pang of jealousy at first because she remembered the twins Yang kissed on the cheek. “What!?” She grinned. “No freaking way.” She was laughing about it, but she was a little hurt inside. “Twins at the same time?” She was in disbelief. “What about guys?”

“Told them I wasn't interested and as revenge, said nasty rumors out about me mostly the supposedly sex we had. Expect for the ones who liked it...elsewhere. They told their friends who knew me and asked if I'd be okay with it as I guess I was supposedly this sex goddess and was gentle in the other area. For some of them, they wanted to see if they liked females but liked it else where or if they were strictly into guys. It was experimental type deal. Some of them wanted something serious after, but it ruined the whole thing.”

Blake's eyes went wide as she lightly shook her head. “Wow. And yet everyone wants to label you, objectify you or call you names. Rude.”

“Eh, I'm used to it. I don't care what they think. They're stressing themselves out for no reason. I don't care as long as my own are taken care of and myself.” She laid back down on the blanket with both hands interlocked behind her head looking up at the stars. 

“I wasn't going to bring this up 'till later.” She almost sounded sad. Yang sat up and faced her giving her undivided attention. “Since we're here I might as well say it.” She sighed. “My dad used to be the leader of the White Fang.” Yang's eyes shot up in surprise but remained silent. “It was peaceful during his time. He wanted for peace for our religion. There was someone in the group named Adam Taurus. I liked how passionate and convicted he felt for the cause and wanted it to be fully recognized as a religion instead of a cult with more followers. When my father stepped down, the violence ensured. I followed Adam's way of thinking with the robberies, break-ins and bloodshed. It was working. I had fallen for him and he fell for me, or so I thought. When my dad left, he started mentally abusing me and making me sound crazy, then the verbal abuse started, calling me a nothing or worse. When I refused to have sex with him, he slapped me across the cheek. Ilia was with me during the time and helped me to leave him. I never went back and never knew where he was to go back to him like I wanted and apologize for being wrong.” Yang held her hand to reassure her without words she's probably heard dozens of times. “I went back to my parents. Before they left, I called them cowards and told them they didn't believe in our cause. They ended up forgiving me even though I didn't deserve it. That was when I met Sun here at Beacon. We started dating last year and he knew I had the biggest crush on you and we both knew I wouldn't do anything about it, so I settled. He was more of the good friend to have, but he wasn't what I needed. After we broke up, he was a heartbroken, but we slowly started to become friends again and now he has Neptune as his boyfriend. But yes, I too” she sighed “also a virgin.” She admitted.

“A hot girl like you? Sun let you get away too soon. So, you're telling me your butt is natural? Not because you take it from behind?” She cocked an eyebrow.

Blake scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Yes.” 

Yang simply smiled and covered her hand with the other. “Thank you for trusting me and telling me your story.” She slowly kissed her lips lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. Blake, I want you take me, right her right now. This was your date idea and I want to be yours. It was all words she would never say. 

Blake held her cheek. “I trust you more than anyone.” Yang, I want you inside me. I want to be yours. I want you to make me yours. 

Yang put her hand on the hand that held her cheek. She closed her eyes rubbing her head in her palm. She sighed contently through her nose when she found a comfy spot to rest in. She felt Blake's lips make contact with hers and she leaned into her, kissing back. She wanted to go farther. She wanted to stick her tongue into her awaiting mouth. Only a small voice in her head told her not to go any farther and ruin what they had. She broke away removing Blake's hand from her cheek. Blake looked at her sadly but understanding. “I really want this work. You're not a fling Blake, you're the real deal and I want to wait. You are worth the wait.” Blake sighed an understanding. To help her feel better, Yang turned around. placed her head in Blake's lap staring up at her smile. “I see you.” She held her cheek.

“I see you.” She chuckled holding the back of her hand. You know, for people not dating, we sure kiss a lot. Not that I'm complaining. She thought to herself. Maybe we should make this official.

“Blake look!” She exclaimed excitedly pointing to the sky to see a falling star. “Call it.”

“I call it?” She said with uncertainty.

Yang chuckled. “Close your eyes and make a wish.” Blake did as requested. When she finished, she opened her eyes and felt a hand guide hers to her golden hair to stroke it. Yang had to keep from moaning and just stuck to breaths as fingers twirled, stroked and tangled in her hair. “You're the first person outside of my family to play with my hair. I even slap my dad's hands away.” 

“So, I'm that special?” She looked down raising an eyebrow.

“More than you realize.” Seeing where this might lead, she wanted to interrupt. “We should head back before I fall asleep.”

“I have no objection.” She laughed. Yang forced herself up before getting too comfy. She used Blake's hands to lift her up and they held hands back to Bumblebee. She texted Mac on her scroll. 'I'm safe. No harm done.' She received a text. 'I still owe you for saving Pyrrha.' She laughed catching Blake's curiosity. Yang turned her phone to Blake who chuckled slightly then read the name again and stared at her astonished. Yang just shrugged it off. 'Consider knowing where I live and not dropping speeding tickets in my mailbox as thanks.' They both laughed. She sighed in contentment having absolutely nothing to hide from Blake. She placed the blanket in her saddle bag. Blake had her back to the bike and pulled Yang into her body roughly kissing her. They both were taking deep breaths through their nose to stay connected.

Yang moved her tongue around her own mouth but caught herself before it slid into Blake's. She pulled herself away panting. Blake looked at her hurt and confused. “I can't...” Her voice dropping. “I won't.” She took her hands. “I care about you too much to mess this up.” She looked at the ground. “I'm sorry.”

Blake's hand held her cheek. “Don't be. I don't want to mess this up.” Yang smiled. What did I ever do to deserve you? She thought. Blake pulled away and went for the red helmet while Yang grabbed her yellow one. She drove Blake home and after the night at the lake with all their kissing, they shared a quick lingering kiss and broke away. Next time. Yang thought watching her walk away in sadness. Next time, I'm going to ask you to be my girlfriend. Not the other way around. When she was inside, she drove off slowly at first then sped away. From inside window, she watched Yang leave. Are we going too slow and making things worse? She thought to herself. Why didn't she just let me ask the question? We were so close, so close. Frustration rising. I could feel her tongue rolling around in her own mouth. Why didn't she just-!? 

“Blake honey, what's wrong?” Kali asked. “I thought tonight was supposed to go well?”

“I did. She told me what she wanted to tell me, it wasn't what I expected. We told each other our life stories. Mom,” she fought back the tears in her eyes running into Kali wrapping her arms around her “why didn't she let me ask her to be her girlfriend or the other way around? Why wouldn't she let me...deeply kiss her?” The tears flowed freely. “Why does she have to take this so painfully slow?” Kali spent sometime comforting her daughter.

“I'm such an idiot!” Yang yelled slamming her helmet down in the garage. “Blake, I want to go slow because I don't want to mess this up. Ha! I should've made out with her. I should've asked her to my girlfriend on her date. I have to make this up to her. No! I will make this up to her.” She punch the wall and left a hole. Her knuckles were bleeding. “Shit!” She shook her hand. “Now dad's gonna scold me. Hey Blake, I have something to tell you. It's my entire life story and even though I want to make out with you, I'm moving painfully slow enough for the both of us.” She slouched with her back to the wall with her hands intertwined behind her head. “Why can't I just tell you I love you? Oh yeah.” She punched the wall again. “Because I'm moving too painfully slow enough for the both of us!” She clenched her fists at her side and let out a low exaggerated scream releasing her anger. When she finished, she was left panting and with a sore voice box. She went inside to see her dad and her sister woken up and staring at her in fear. She walked around the house as if it was normal using the sink to clean the blood off. 

“Uh...hey sweetheart.” Her dad said awkwardly. “Is...uh...is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” She said dismissively. 

“Okay.” He said unconvinced. “I'm here if you need anything.” He went back upstairs but Ruby lingered a little bit.

“Yang? Is everything okay?”

She flinched hearing her soft voice. There was also something so calming about her sister that helped her calm down. “Yeah...go back to bed Ruby.”

“You know you can tell me anything, right? You don't have to be strong all the time.” 

“Of course Ruby, I know. I appreciate your concern. Go back to bed.”

“Good night Yang.”

“Good night Ruby.” Yang went up the stairs and laid in her bed. Her thoughts drifted to Blake and what could've been. She groaned thinking their session lasted longer with her hands sliding across her back with their mouths connected. “Blake...” 

They saw each other at school and there was some awkwardness between them. During lunch, Yang found Blake and asked if she would accompany her to the library. When they were out of sight, Yang grabbed her wrist and sped off toward a closet. She pushed Blake in and shut the door behind her. Before Blake could ask anything, lips attacked hers and arms slid across her back. Blake's breathing hitched into a high pitched hiss. She kissed her back and her hands traveled over her muscular form. This was Yang's cue and instead of stopping, pushed her tongue inside her mouth where Blake's was waiting for her. Instead of a fight for dominance, it was a dance, as they rubbed against each other. Yang's explored every inch of her mouth as they moaned into each. They broke apart to catch their breath as they panted with a string of saliva connect them. Yang caught her breath first as Blake was covering from the sneak attack. Yang embraced the raven haired beauty. “I'm sorry.” She whispered. “I should've done that last night. You were right. I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry Blake.”

“Yang...you had every right to be concerned.” She hugged her back. “I don't want to lose you.” Inside, she wished she would've done that last night. She's glad she made up for it now.


	11. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finally asks Blake to be her girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final Chapter. Don't worry, I will add more short stories to follow along with this. Just have to edit for the most part. Some part I have to type.

Yang wanted to step things up for their sixth date tonight. They had gone to fancy restaurants, cozy diner, bar and grill, and the night at the lake. She still held her interest in Blake and planned on asking her to be her girlfriend. She was going to take her to the karaoke where they had first officially met. She really hoped Blake wouldn't mind. Ghira seemed to like her at this point, though their kisses had lasted longer almost turning into a full make-out session when she dropped Blake off. She loved the feeling of Blake's arms around her torso when they rode her favorite vibrator-Bumblebee! Or as Blake would say, her favorite 'Death Trap'. She shook her head from her thoughts. 

She arrived at the house wearing a yellow spaghetti strap undershirt with a black jacket over it, dark blue jeans with a black belt and black ankle boots. She knocked on the door and Blake answered with her small smile opening the door half way to tease as one corner of Yang's mouth grinned. Being discrete, she opened it only letting herself out and grabbing Yang's wrist and let her to her bike. Yang's stomach flipped and she knew she needed to make it official because she wanted nothing more than to pin Blake between her body and bike and passionately kiss her. Instead, she reached inside her jacket and brought a small boutique of flowers consisting of four lavenders, three orchids, two cattails and one Atropa Belladonna. Tonight would be special. 

“You're the sweetest.” She squealed wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her. Yang kissed and hugged her back. She loved how much more confident she was around her and taking the lead sometimes. 

“And you look as beautiful as ever.” It was a simple black shirt that had a bow in the back tied just under her chest, fabricating her chest size, Not that Yang minded. She opted with no jacket exposing her thin, pale arms that she wanted to continuously rub to keep her warm. She also wore denim jeans and blacks boots with a little bit of heel. Her lavender perfume was intoxicating. 

“Shall we go?” She asked waiting for Yang to get on her bike.

“You don't want me saying hi to your parents before we take off?”

“What? Just so they can further embarrass me?” She chucked. “No thank you.”

“Awe, come on. It's fun teasing you. You know my dad, somewhat.” Blake cocked an eyebrow. Yang smiled. “But really, I don't just want to take off without saying hi.” She felt guilty.

Blake put a hand over her chest. “I got this. Start the bike and as soon as I'm on, take off. No, I want you to speed. Pop a famous wheelie.”

Yang rubbed the temples of her head. “Are you trying to give them a heart attack?” She laughed. “They're no where near old enough for that.” She spoke loud enough that the parents were watching the two from the window. 

“Just start up the bike put your helmet on, I'll put mine on and I told you,” she kissed her lingering for a few seconds “I got this.” Her eyes eyes were half lidded as she teased Yang. Walking to the house, she swayed her hips more than usual to pronounced her movements. She opened the door and called. “Mom, dad, Yang says hi.” Slammed the door closed and hopped on the bike. They ran out after her in time to see Blake grip tightly to Yang who pulled a small wheelie before speeding off leaving dust in her wake. Kali laughed as they were the same way when they were younger. Ghira was unamused as he glared at them.

Yang took her to their spot and Blake smiled at her starting for the door. They took their seats and ordered their food and drinks, this time Blake ordered twenty wings. Yang felt warm inside watching her smile as she lit up. “Watch my drink.” Blake said and went to the DJ. She returned moments later. “Anything happen?”

“Yes, I spiked it.” They laughed and Yang's turned into a beam hearing her laugh. “I'm glad that wasn't soon.” She admitted. 

They finished their drinks when Blake's name was called. “Come on.” She grabbed Yang's wrist lifting her out of the seat and dragging her to the stage. Already the crowd was cheering knowing Yang and saw Blake with her and assumed they were together. Yang gasped in surprise hearing the familiar song and Blake willing to participate. 

They said together in a robotic voice pointing at each other. “Intruder, identify yourself.” Yang did a a bit of air guitar and felt happiness wash all around her as if nothing else mattered but Blake. 

“Born with no life, into subjugation. Treated...like a...worthless animal.” She yelled pulling the mic away from her throat as not to be too loud. 

Blake picked up the next part. “Stripped of...All rights. Just a lesser being. Crushed by cruel worthless human rule.” Yang's heart soared as she sounded exactly like the original singer. 

They sang together. “When it started,” Blake solo “all we wanted was a chance to live our lives.” Blake and Yang. “Now in darkness.” Blake. “Taking everything we want and we will rise. We'll rise. We'll rise.” Yang and Blake. “From shadows. We'll descend upon the world,” Yang “take back what you stole.” Yang and Blake. “From shadows. We'll reclaim our destiny,” Yang “set our future free.” Both. “We'll rise. And We'll rise.” Yang. “Above the darkness and the shame.” Blake “Above the torture and the pain.” Yang. “Above the ridicule and hate.” Both. “Above the binding of out fate.”

The song finished and the crowd went absolutely wild. Both were panting a little out of breath. The pair stared at each other for the entire song. Yang did it so Blake wouldn't get nervous and Blake did it to distract herself from the crowd. Seeing Yang smile brightly, it was all worth it in her mind. Yang wanted so badly to soak in the spotlight a little more by kissing her passionately but would save her from the embarrassment as they went back to their table. Yang covered the tab insisting it was her turn, which it was. “You were absolutely incredible.”

“You should've seen you. That air guitar and air drums, it was awesome. I should've agreed to this sooner.” 

Yang held her hand. “We have plenty of time for that now.” She gazed at her slowing pulling her hand away only for Blake to grab hold of it. “Don't look now, but you the got the attention of freshmen.”

“Blake? Yang?” Ruby asked. She squealed when she saw them holding hands. “Oh my gosh! Are you two official? Please tell me this is happening?”

“Ruby.” Weiss rolled her eyes. “Remember what we're here for.” She wanted to give them some reprieve. “You ladies did good.” She complimented the best of her ability. 

“Blake was spectacular.” Yang shifted the credit where it was due. “It was her idea and coming from you Ice Princess, that means a lot. Yang out with Ruby more” her joke causing two grans and a laugh. “and you'll soften even more than Winter. Ice Queen goes to your sister until she graduates.”

“Fair enough, I guess.” She blew on her nails highly disinterested.

“So these guys wanted your autographs on napkins in case you pick up singing or Yang sports contracts.” 

Yang groaned rolling her eyes. “I guess.” Using the pen for her signature then handing it to Blake who looked at her confused. “They said signatures. Congratulations, you're famous now.” Blake looked at her flatly with a slight glare. “I agree.” Making it seem like she was reading her mind. “We'll see you two later, we're gonna head out. Don't stay too late Ruby, call if you two need anything. Weiss, I do mean anything. I owe your sister more than you know.” She got up and Blake followed. 

Weiss stared at her confused and dumbfounded as if she wanted to say something. “Humph.” She turned away back to their table.

Blake sat on Yang's bike and they passionately kissed one another. Yang broke away gazing into her eyes. “You're amazing.” She whispered holding her cheek.

Her hand covered Yang's. “Have you met you? You're incredible.” She shivered wishing she'd wore a jacket. Without hesitation, Yang took hers off and slipped Blake's arms through. It was little big, but it kept her warm. 

“Thanks.” She smiled not wanting to argue about who was better, Blake, accepted.

“You're welcome.” While Yang turned to grab her helmet, Blake subtly inhaled the scent on Yang's jacket. It smelt of roasted almonds, honey and slight bit of gunpowder. Yang noticed but only smirked. She handed Blake the red helmet thinking after tonight, she was hoping to have a girlfriend and her girlfriend would have her own. She started up Bumblebee placing her helmet on her head breathing into breathalyzer and seeing she was well under the legal limit. 

“I trust you. You don't have to bring that thing everywhere.”

“I'm glad you do. I told your parents I would keep you safe and keep you safe, I will. I just wanted to make sure since I feel like one of the officers would stop me tonight if they saw me.”

Blake held onto her waist pulling herself closer and her head near her ear. “Then I guess you better go fast enough they can't catch you.”

Yang's eyes went wide. “Sorry Belladonna, I made a promise not to speed or have any kind of reckless behavior. I intend to not make a liar of myself.” She did a small wheelie and sped to the house. Since Blake had her jacket on to keep her warm against the wind, she made the trip last forty minutes before arriving. Blake rushed to get her helmet off then worked on Yang's before attacking her lips in a heated kiss with her arms locked around her. Yang broke apart. “Okay, okay.” She smiled I get it. She held her hand with both of hers. “Blake, there's something I want to ask you.”

“The answer is yes.” No hesitation.

“So you'll agree to have a threesome?” Yang teased. Blake playfully punched her arm. “Ow.” She joked rubbing it. “No. What I mean to ask is” her voice suddenly serious “will you honor me in being my girlfriend?”

“Yang!” She collided with the woman who nearly feel back if it weren't for her bike as her lips would probably bruise. After she stopped being shocked, she kissed her back just a furious. Blake broke away to catch her breath. “Of course I will.” She held her close. “I was going to ask you first and even last time if it wasn't for my stupid rule on six dates.”

“It's not stupid. It's good enough to see the flaws in the other person as well as how genuine they are. I mean it Blake,” she said sternly “it's not stupid.” She kissed her forehead and her chin was brought down only for their lips to meet. “Why don't we head inside and you can tell your parents the awesome news?”

“Not yet.” Blake grasped her lips with the others.

Yang couldn't back up like she normally would to catch her breath due to being pinned between Blake and Bumblebee. She wanted to go somewhere more private for their make-out session but decided screw it and pulled Blake closer by grabbing her butt. Blake yipped at the surprise and her tongue entered her awaiting mouth fight for dominance this time as they got heated. Yang opened her eyes in time to see the curtain close and gasped in surprise. She pushed Blake away gently catching her breath she was prepared to run if need be. “I don't think we have to tell your parents.” She said in a worried tone possibly looking for a way out if she had to run from her dad. 

“Why's that?” 

Ghira burst out of the house yelling with a fist raised and a struggling Kali trying to stop him. Yang hopped on her bike. “Because I think they already know. I gotta run.” She kissed Blake's lips quickly and sped off.

She roared “Eeeerrr! Yang Xiao Long!” 

“Coward!” Ghira yelled.

“You're damn right.” She said to herself. She parked her bike a half mile away and walked back to Blake's knowing she left so quickly she didn't get her helmets. She threw a rock at Blake's window trying to be romantic. When there was nothing for several seconds, she threw another one. 

This time, Blake opened it and glared down at Yang. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my dad chase you out again.” 

“Because I can't leave until I get my helmets.” She said nervously.

“That's a reason to stay not be chased out. Try again.”

“Um...” She tried thinking with a slight blush across her cheeks. She snapped her finger when she thought of one. “Because I didn't properly end out goodbyes.”

Blake rolled her eyes at the response that took a while. “Fine.” She groaned. Being on the first floor, Yang made the jump to her window letting herself in and falling on her bed. Blake was facing away from her with her arms crossed. Yang pressed her body against her back wrapping her arms around her stomach. She moved her hair out of the way and kissed her neck.

Blake gasped at the surprising contact and raised on arm to the top her head keeping her there as she exposed more of her neck to her. “Yang, if we're not doing this, please don't tease.” 

It took everything she had not to taste the skin of her neck and back away. “Too soon.” She said not a question. 

“Yeah...” Blake turned to face her. “Let's finish where we left off.” She walked to her slowly kissing her lips and staying as they renewed their kissed. Yang wrapped her arms around her and Blake entered her mouth this time as they danced with one another. Blake let out a low moan and backed away when she was getting carried away. Yang slowly kissed her lips lingering for a few moments then breaking away. “I'll see you late, girlfriend.” She smiled picking up both helmets and smiled at her before making her exit through the window. 

“Wait.” Blake held her and kissed her lips. “There, until next time.”

Yang pecked her. “'Til next time.” She jumped out the window and walked backwards looking at Blake stare lovingly at her from the window.


End file.
